


All Mine

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: "All mine tokiss.""All mine totouch.""All mine tolove.""You'reall mine."♥After years, Chanyeol had finally mustered up the courage to confess to his childhood best friend.His timing, however, was a little inconvenient.Or maybe... his timing was perfect.♥"And I'mall yours."





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like smut?
> 
>  ** _Lot's_** of it?
> 
> With hints of fluff?
> 
> Then this story if for you!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Did you guys miss me?  
> Here it finally is! My first a/b/o fanfic! I wrote this specially for my friend who's obsessed with bad dragon toys and was dying for me to write knotting.
> 
> But before any of you all a/b/o lovers out there get too excited!
> 
> This story
> 
> Does **_NOT_**
> 
> Contain
> 
> MPREG.
> 
> I'm sorry to disappoint, but our little omega Baekhyunnie **cannot** get pregnant. I know it's very unusual for an a/b/o fic to not have mpreg because most of the time it's one of the key elements to the au, but... Well, it's my fic and I can do what I want with it^-^
> 
> Now, before you get into it, please let me explain some things in this au:
> 
> Heat usually lasts about a day or three/four  
> A male alpha _only_ forms a knot when they're _aroused_ by an omega (or their pheromones). When they're making out with an omega, they'll form a small knot (that will only grow when they're fucking). So, even when they're not fucking, the alpha will have a knot at the base of their cock (which is very! sensitive!). Hope this makes sense? If not, don't be afraid to ask alkdfjalksdjf  
>  Even though Baekhyun can't get pregnant, he does get wet.  
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Originally posted here: [ All Mine ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1337588)
> 
> **Disclaimer** :  
> ❃ English is not my first language!  
> ❃ I did not plagiarize anything! A/B/O au has been written before, but this is all made up by my dirty, dirty brain!  
> ❃ AmalEXO on AFF beta-read this for me~

"You're coming to Yixing's party, right?"

"Can't. Baekhyun has this piano performance that I can't bail on–"

"You don't _want_ to bail on because you're totally in love with him and you'd rather spend time with him than go to Zhang Yixing's infamous house parties."

Chanyeol smiled at Minseok before he looked up at the sky with a deep sigh. "Whatever." He buried his hands in his pockets while thinking about how _right_ Minseok was. He would _much_ rather spend one night with Baekhyun than with everyone else. Even just studying with Baekhyun was more fun than going to some overrated party. He had always loved watching the smaller's concentrated expressions and hearing his frustrated grunts whenever he couldn't solve a problem.

He grew up with Baekhyun, an omega living next door until they were in their second year of high school. His parents had decided to move two cities away from their previous place because of his father's work, but he had refused to change high schools because he didn't want to lose his friends. It had been a lot of traveling, but he deemed it the best choice he had ever made. Besides, years later, he had moved back to the city he grew up in to join the same conservatoire as Baekhyun.

Growing up with Baekhyun, who was very fluffy and adorable, meant that developing a crush was inevitable. Even before they had entered high school, he liked Baekhyun. And now, _years_ later, he thought it was safe to say that he was in love. Whenever they were sleeping over at each other's places, he always felt warm and fuzzy waking up next to his small best friend. Short eye contact, soft touches, sweet words– even _if_ they never meant anything to Baekhyun– those little things always made Chanyeol's heart flutter.

It was seen as a little weird that he, being an alpha, was best friends with an omega. But he didn't care, _never_ did. Even then, being twenty years old, he would still pick Baekhyun over anyone else. Besides, even though they had grown up becoming different people and got different friends in high school, there was still one thing they had in common: their love for music.

"You've basically been in love with him for twenty fucking years, Chanyeol," Minseok sighed and sat down in the passenger seat once they had reached the taller's car. "And during those years you have dated a lot of people, which I admire, honestly." Chanyeol could clearly hear sarcasm in Minseok's words. "Because it must be hard crushing on your own best friend, right? Except, well, the fact that Baekhyun probably loves you as much as you love him. You're both cowards."

Chanyeol chuckled as he started the engine. "You think I haven't tried confessing?"

"If with confessing you mean giving him vague hints that you might like him, then yes, Chanyeol, I think you haven't tried confessing."

It was Chanyeol's turn to sigh. "Whenever I tell him I love him, he always adds 'as a friend', so I don't think the feelings are mutual, Seok." He looked over his shoulder to check if he wouldn't hit anybody before he drove backwards out of the parking lot. 

"Maybe he's just scared that _you_ don't mean it in a more than a friends’ kind of way," the other alpha suggested, making Chanyeol laugh. "I'm serious, Yeol. Even though you've been best friends for so long, he's still really shy around you." When he heard the taller snigger again, he turned his head to glare at him. "Haven't you noticed? He can't hold eye contact for longer than a second and his face becomes red when you wrap an arm around his shoulder."

Chanyeol bit his lip because, yes, he had noticed. _Of course_ , he had noticed. He just didn't want to think too much about it in case he was getting his hopes up for nothing. "He's shy around everyone–"

"Uh, _no_ ," Minseok cut him off. "That one friend of his with the big ass... Sehun or something– He's always very touchy feely with him, you know. I once saw them _biting_ each other. Now, I'm very sure he doesn't do that with you. On top of that, Sehun is an alpha too, so you better claim him before he does."

Sighing again, Chanyeol felt a sting of jealousy inside of his chest while listening to Minseok's words because once again he was right. Baekhyun was very clingy with everyone _but_ him. Baekhyun easily joked around with anyone _but_ him. Even back when they had first played together in the sandbox, he'd thought Baekhyun was a little shy. And Baekhyun was indeed shy... when meeting someone for the first time. But after all those years they had spent together, the elder was still as shy as back when they were children. 

"What's your point anyway?" He asked, suddenly feeling irritated.

"You should tell him your honest feelings and stop keeping all of the frustrations inside," Minseok answered while smiling. "His eyes are very honest and the way he looks at you is different from the way he looks at anyone else. _Even_ Sehun can't make his eyes twinkle like you do when you compliment him. And the way he giggles when you tell something funny is just way too obvious." He paused and looked at Chanyeol's unreadable face. "He likes you too."

The latter exhaled loudly through his nose. "I don't know, man. Why didn't he confess to me, then?"

Minseok rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Chanyeol?" He shook his head when the taller shrugged behind the steer. " _You_ also never asked _him_ to be your boyfriend. Like I said before, you're both cowards."

Sighing for the nth time, Chanyeol just focused on the road instead of thinking about Baekhyun. Minseok had a point, but he didn't want things to become awkward between him and Baekhyun. What if he did confess and got turned down? It would ruin the friendship they have. If he had survived twenty years of being in love with his very own best friend, then he sure could last a little longer.

 

♥

 

When the spotlights were on him, Baekhyun felt the most confident. Being on stage doing what he loved the most with people admiring him always boosted his ego. The applause, the compliments, the feedback... he couldn't get enough. He loved playing the piano while singing, and doing it in front of an audience was scary, yes, but it also felt amazing.

There was only one person's feedback, however, that mattered to him the most. The opinion of an alpha his age – but who was much taller than he was – meant a lot to him. He perceived it as the most important. 

Since most people at the concert venue tended to be all over him once he was done with his piece, Chanyeol never really got the chance to talk to him right after his performance. So, once the storm was over, Chanyeol always took his time to stuff him with compliments.

"And?" Baekhyun asked as he swiftly looked up at Chanyeol while walking over to the latter's car. He himself didn't have his driving license yet, and he wasn't planning on getting it any time soon. He had the privilege of Chanyeol being willing to drive him around, and, honestly, he didn't want anything else because the taller looked really handsome whenever he was driving.

"Mesmerizing," he answered and looked down at Baekhyun for a second, seeing his eyes twinkle. "As always. Your voice sounds so beautiful when it's resonating across the hall. But it always sounds very beautiful." He leaned against his car once they'd reached the vehicle and observed the smaller's slightly flushed face. "I'm glad I said no to Minseok when he told me to come to Yixing's house party."

Baekhyun's jaw went slack upon hearing those words. "You didn't have to do that for me..." he muttered, but felt happy Chanyeol chose him over many other people. "Aren't Yixing's parties _the_ parties you certainly cannot miss out on?"

Smirking, Chanyeol lifted his arm to look at his watch. "It's not even close to midnight, so we can still go." He could already hear the 'no' coming from Baekhyun's mouth even before he answered. The first and last time Baekhyun had said 'yes' to an invitation to a party, Chanyeol had promised to stay by his side. But, even though they weren't allowed to drink back then, Chanyeol had drunk a _little_ too much causing Baekhyun to lose him in the crowd. "Just kidding," he said before the omega could open his mouth and sighed while looking up at the starry night sky. "How about we go to my apartment and watch a movie or something?"

"Can't," Baekhyun immediately said, causing Chanyeol to quirk an eyebrow. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground, knowing it was weird to turn the alpha down since his apartment was basically his second house. "My, eh... parents are gone this weekend and I have to look over the house." It wasn't really a lie, his parents were really gone for a few days, but he did not have to look over the house.

The only time he would say no to staying over at Chanyeol's place was when his heat was near, and that was exactly the case. He had always been careful to never go in heat around Chanyeol because, well, that would be very embarrassing. He sometimes hated to be an omega because the way his body would act during heat was just... shameful– despicable even, or so he thought. Whenever he was in heat, he felt dirty for being so desperate and he wished for Chanyeol to never see him like that. So, sleeping over at the taller's place when he was about to enter three days of hell, definitely was a no-no.

Chanyeol squinted his eyes. "All right... Then I'll sleep over at your place! Like the good old days–"

"You can't," Baekhyun cut him off, making him frown. "My mom said I couldn't invite people into the house." It was a weak excuse, he knew, but he just couldn't muster up the courage to tell Chanyeol that he was going into heat. He felt embarrassed just thinking about it.

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun one last look before he opened up the door to the passenger seat with a disappointed sigh. "Whatever, piano boy, hop in." He decided to not bug the smaller with more questions and slammed the door close with his lips pressed into a thin line once the other was inside.

 

♥

 

Chanyeol had dropped Baekhyun off at his house like he had requested before he'd driven off to his own apartment, still feeling upset.

He could guess why Baekhyun didn't want to hang out with him, but his guessing all led to one thing: Baekhyun didn't like him anymore. Maybe he went overboard with the compliments and vague love confessions so the small omega didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. 

Groaning, he looked at himself in the grand bathroom mirror to check if maybe there was something about his face Baekhyun suddenly disliked. But he hadn't changed at all.

Maybe it really was something he'd said. Was it because he had mentioned Yixing's house party and suggested going there? No, Baekhyun wouldn't suddenly dislike him because of something so small.

 _Right_..?

Groaning again, a little louder this time, he slammed his fist against the sink with a bit too much force. He hissed in pain and rubbed the sore spot, then cursed himself for overreacting. "Get yourself together, Park Chanyeol." He locked eyes with himself through the mirror and glared at his reflection. His face relaxed, though, when remembered Minseok's words.

Maybe the reason Baekhyun didn't want to hang out that night was because he _liked_ Chanyeol?

 _No_ , the latter quickly thought.  _That wouldn't make sense... Unless..._

He gasped when an obscene image suddenly entered his mind, before he slapped his own cheeks repeatedly.No, no, no... He could _not_ think about Baekhyun going into heat. Not unless he wanted to get an awkward boner that would bug him until he would jerk off to the thoughts of his own best friend, which, _yes_ , had happened before.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at his reflection, noticing his cheeks had turned pink. "If Baekhyun is going into heat, it _would_ make sense though..." he muttered, not realizing that he was talking to himself. He thought about all the other times Baekhyun had bailed on him and wouldn't talk to him for three days, during which he didn't answer his phone calls, didn't text back, didn't let anyone inside the house, and didn't even go to school. But Chanyeol had always thought Baekhyun was just sick during those days since he never told him anything about being in heat.

Grinning, he crossed his arms and gave himself a knowing look. "Oh, Hyunnie…" He exhaled and shook his head slightly. He could be wrong, though. Maybe Baekhyun wasn't going into heat _at all_. Maybe he just wanted to be alone and not have his alpha friend disturb him with cheesy words.

Chanyeol sighed. "I love you so much..." he whispered without much thinking and felt an unwanted blush crept upon his cheeks once those words had left his mouth. His grin washed off his face and he straightened himself in front of the mirror. If Minseok was so sure that Baekhyun liked him back, then what was he waiting for, _really_? Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

"Baekhyun," He began and held back a laugh when he realized how love-struck he was that he had to practice confessing in a mirror. "I like you very much. Do you want to be more than best friends?" He grimaced at himself, knowing such a confession surely wasn't going to make the small omega his. "I've always been in love with you, please be mine?" No, now he was just sounding desperate. "I like you, Baekhyun, so do you want to be my boyfr–" He couldn't even finish his sentence when his phone started ringing.

"What do you want, Seok?" He asked as soon as he had picked up his phone, a hint of annoyance hiding in his voice.

" _The party has just started, so you can still come if you want,_ " Minseok said, making Chanyeol roll his eyes. 

"No, thank you," The taller answered, which he knew the other alpha was expecting since his chuckle sounded very amused. 

" _Got your hands full crushing on Baekhyun?_ "

Chanyeol sighed. "I _wish,_ " He said, sounding even more annoyed than before. "He said he wanted to sleep at his own place and then turned me down when I suggested to have a sleepover at his."

Minseok's deep laughter resonated through the phone once the alpha was done talking. " _You sound like a kid who didn't get something he wanted to have._ "

Chanyeol bit his lip and couldn't help but sigh again. "What do you think I should do?"

" _Simple,_ " the other began. " _You go over to his house, surprise him with a sleepover and fucking tell him that you're in love with him_."

"But what if–"

" _No what ifs_ ," Minseok cut Chanyeol off. " _You're going to get your goddamn ass over to his house and confess to him before it's too late. There's a lot of fish in the sea, Yeol. Before you know it, he'll be in love with someone else_."

The taller took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. "Okay, okay..." The thought alone of confessing to Baekhyun made his heart race. It wasn't something he had done before, since it had always been the other way around in his past relationships. When someone had a crush on him, _they_ would confess to _him_ , to which he could say yes or no. The chance of Baekhyun turning him down was frightening, almost. He didn't want to lose him. 

" _I can hear you hesitating, Chanyeol_." Minseok's voice broke his train of thought. " _Just believe me when I say he likes you too. It's so painfully obvious. So, whatever it is that's holding him back from hanging out with you, it has probably got nothing to do with you. Just go over to his place and start off this spring break with something you've been wanting for basically your whole fucking life._ "

"Right," Chanyeol whispered, suddenly having a very serious look plastered on his face. "Right." He repeated, sounding more determined, and nodded at himself through the mirror. "And if he rejects me, I'll just jump off a cliff."

" _Chanyeol_..."

"Just kidding," he chuckled. "I'll go over to his house and I _will_ tell him about my feelings... Then I'll see what happens."

" _Don't be too rough with him, though. He's still a virgin_."

"What's that supposed to–"

" _I gotta go now, Yeol_."

"Wait, Min, do you think we'll–"

" _Bye, bye! Have fun with your little omega!_ "

"Wait–" He exhaled through his nose when Minseok had hung up on him. He glanced at the cabinet wherein he knew some condoms were hiding, but quickly dismissed the idea of bringing those. What if Baekhyun would find them and think he was only into him just so he could have sex with an omega? Even if Baekhyun were to return his feelings, who said they were immediately going to have sex? Why was he overthinking this too much?

"Baekhyun," He started, forcing himself to stop thinking about forbidden topics. "I know you're my best friend, but I've had a crush on you for a long time. A _very_ long time. And... I was wondering if... i-if you would want to be my boyfriend?" He cursed himself for stuttering already when it wasn't even the real deal. "C'mon, man up, Chanyeol. You're not some preteen girl who's about to confess to her first love... Except, well, Baekhyun _is_ your first love– why are you talking to yourself?" Groaning, he let his head roll back and stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds. "You can do this." He looked back at himself in the mirror for one last time and gave himself thumbs up. "Let's do this!"

 

♥

 

Baekhyun was humming some song stuck in his head while preparing a late night snack. Being home alone while his heat was closing in honestly felt amazing. No one was there to smell his pre-heat pheromones. He didn't have to lock himself up in his bedroom to endure the three days of constantly wanting to be filled with something. He didn't have to be ashamed. 

He was glad that he didn't have to cancel his performance because of the stupid cycle, but...

He bit his lip when Chanyeol entered his mind. After he had turned down his request for a sleepover, the younger had that same defeated look on his face as back when he had kissed Sehun during a stupid game of spin the bottle, which, by the way, Chanyeol had forced him to join.

The car ride home had been painfully silent and he knew he had hurt Chanyeol's feelings, but he just hoped the taller would understand if he knew. If only he _knew_... He _wanted_ to be honest with Chanyeol, he really did, but... He knew how the world looked down upon male omegas and their weird cycle of going into heat. For female omegas it was seen as normal, since they could be bred, but for male omegas there really was no reason to go into heat. Sometimes, he wished he was born a beta, so he didn't have to live with the shame of being able to get wet whenever he was horny. Stupid evolution.

He sighed deeply and hung his head. He knew there was no reason to look down upon himself like this, since all around him male omegas were finding love, so he didn't understand why he was so afraid he wouldn't. But maybe it was because the one person he had ever had a crush on was his very own best friend, Chanyeol.

However, Chanyeol was way out of his league, he knew, and sometimes he wondered why a popular alpha like Chanyeol was his best friend. Weren't there enough people way cooler than a wimp like him? Why did Chanyeol always choose him over anyone else?

A thing he also didn't understand was how Chanyeol could throw the word 'love' around so easily. He couldn't even count the amount of times the taller had told him he loved him on the fingers of one hand. When they were alone, when they were in class, when they were with friends... Chanyeol often reminded him how much he was loved by him, but it only made him feel wary because another thing he couldn't count on the fingers of one hand were the boyfriends and girlfriends the alpha had had. But never did he ever hear Chanyeol say he loved them.

Sometimes, it gave him hope. But, on the other hand, they were _best friends_. He was sure Chanyeol just meant it in a friendly way because if he didn't, he would've confessed already, right? Then he wouldn't go around dating everyone who showed interest in him, would he? Besides, Chanyeol only ever dated betas and even some alphas, so he probably wasn't even into omegas–

He froze when he heard a loud bang coming from the backdoor. He looked over his shoulder towards the door that led to the scullery and blindly picked up a spatula from the kitchen counter. His heart was racing in his chest as he slowly approached the door and reached out for the door knob with a shaky hand.

 _Please don't be a murderer, please don't be a murderer, please don't be_ – He froze again once he had pushed open the door and saw no other than his lanky best friend laying on the floor with a bunch of brooms laying underneath and on top of him. "Ch-Chanyeol..?" He panicked when said male looked up at him with an awkward smile. There was only one thing racing through his mind once it dawned onto him that it really was Chanyeol laying there on the floor; he hadn't showered yet. His pheromones were _everywhere_. "What are you doing here?" He inquired, trying to keep his voice steady, as he backed away when Chanyeol got up from the floor.

The taller laughed awkwardly. "I wanted to surprise you, so... Surprise!"

"Y-You can't be here," Baekhyun quickly said as he backed away more, causing Chanyeol to frown again. "Did you even listen to what I–"

"Well, _damn_ , is this how you greet your best friend?" The other asked, sounding offended. The omega's weird behavior confused him, _hurt_ him, even. "Do you hate me or something?" He didn't get why there was such a huge distance between him and Baekhyun and why the smaller was blushing so much. He really wanted to know what was going on.

"I– that's not it, Yeol, I promise," Baekhyun explained and thought about the best way to flee from Chanyeol before he would be able to smell him and without causing more misunderstandings. "I, uh... The performance made me really sweaty and I haven't showered yet, so... I– Yeah, I'm going to shower first, okay? You... You can wait here." He ran off before Chanyeol could stop him, leaving the alpha behind puzzled and a little heart broken.

"Baek..." he muttered before he scratched the back of his head and breathed in deeply, but froze when he smelled something suspicious. It was faint, almost not there, so he quickly dismissed it again and decided that his nose was just playing games with him.

He felt defeated as he walked over the living room and flopped down on the couch. 

How was he going to confess if Baekhyun was avoiding him like this?

 

♥

 

Baekhyun was breathing heavily as the tepid water was streaming down his body. Two hours ago he was feeling fine, yet now that he was standing underneath the shower head, completely naked, he felt helplessly aroused. Usually, it would take a day for his heat to completely take over him, but now it has been a matter of minutes.

Maybe Chanyeol, whose musky alpha scent did things to him, was the reason that his heat had arrived so quickly. Maybe the fact that Chanyeol was sitting downstairs, probably unaware of what was going on upstairs, was making him both skittish and excited. On top of that, the taller wanted to have a sleep over while he was feeling like _this_. His heart was racing in his throat as he thought about Chanyeol seeing him like this.

He didn't like to admit it, but he often thought about his alpha best friend during his heat. It wasn't like he deliberately imagined Chanyeol, but he didn't really mind thinking about the taller touching him either. Sometimes, whole scenes would play in his head, which would make him picture Chanyeol gently taking care of him and ultimately making him come.

Chanyeol's kisses would be soft at first, he couldn't help but imagine, and they would gradually become a little rougher the more aroused he would get. Chanyeol's touches would be gentle, his big rough hands touching him carefully, until Baekhyun imagined himself begging for more. Chanyeol's cock would fit perfectly inside of him. That was his fantasy at least. He'd seen the alpha's dick a lot – both flaccid and hard (which was accidentally and created an awkward situation) – and while he'd always thought an alpha's cock would be enormous, Chanyeol's actually looked really nice. It wasn't thick enough to rip him in two, but probably big enough to fill him up completely. 

Moaning, he looked down at his body and felt his own little omega cock leaking from just the mental image of Chanyeol fucking him to completion. He leaned against the cold tile wall as lust started to cloud his mind more and he felt not only his dick leaking, but his ass as well. His hole was twitching constantly, making him go weak in his knees. His back arched off the wall as he ran one of his hands down his chest towards his throbbing cock, but right before his fingertips reached his groin, he pulled back and bit his lower lip.

The sound of the streaming water would mask his moans, but touching himself in the shower when he was feeling so desperate would be dangerous. He could slip and fall and maybe seriously hurt himself. So, he turned off the shower, exited the shower cabin, and shivered when the chilly air in the bathroom hit his hot skin. It felt nice, though, and he basked in the feeling of finally cooling down a bit, but once he got used to the temperature, his heat started taking over again. 

He groaned and tried to dry himself without letting his needy omega hormones take control of him. But when more heat waves hit him, he had to lean against the bathroom basin so he wouldn't fall over. His legs were giving up on him, so he quickly grabbed his bathrobe before he lost his balance.

 

 

A loud bang from upstairs startled Chanyeol from his dreamy state and he tossed his phone to the side as he panicked. 

 _‘Baekhyun,_ ’ He thought, realizing the elder was already showering for more than half an hour. He quickly stood up from the couch and hurried upstairs. What if Baekhyun was unconscious? What if he had lost his consciousness and fell down and hurt himself? What if he broke something? What if–

His train of thought got cut short as soon as he reached the bathroom and realized the door was locked. "Baek?" He called out as he rattled the door handle. "Baekhyun, are you okay?" His ears perked up when he heard an almost inaudible ' _fine_ ' coming from behind the door and sighed in relief; at least he wasn't unconscious. The ' _fine_ ' didn't sound very convincing, however, so he became worried all over again. "Are you hurt? Please, open up..." 

The longer he stood in front of the door, the more aware he became of the scent that was escaping from the small gap underneath the door. He froze for a second, wondering whom or what was releasing such an... intriguing smell. It had the same fragrance as the vague scent he smelled when he was laying on the floor in the scullery. Except, this time, it was a lot more present and it was strangely turning him on. 

He gulped when everything fell into place. The delicious smell was coming from Baekhyun which means he was right about one thing when he was thinking about why the smaller didn't want to have a sleepover. He was going into heat.

 _Baekhyun is in heat_. He thought, realizing now why the elder was acting so weird and why he wanted to avoid him. He took a deep breath which was a mistake because inhaling so many pheromones at once activated something in his brain that made him want to... do _things_ to Baekhyun.

He shook his head and banged the door again. "Baekhyun, please let me in. I need to know that you're fine, okay?" He knew he was asking for the impossible, since Baekhyun obviously didn't want him around when he was in heat, but he needed to know that the elder wasn't hurt or bleeding or, maybe even worse, suffering mild concussion.

Defeated, he leaned against the doorpost and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth again, ready to beg some more, when he heard the lock turn. He braced himself after he immediately stood straight again to open the door, but wasn't ready for the amount of pheromones that suddenly entered his nostrils. 

Cursing in his mind, he tried to keep himself together as he peeked inside the bathroom, but also wasn't ready for the image of Baekhyun sitting against the bath rim. His bathrobe was loosely hanging around his body, but covering his private parts. He was staring up at Chanyeol with big, fear filled eyes which made him feel bad. 

"A-Are you okay?" He asked again, his voice breaking as he approached the smaller who crouched a bit under his gaze. 

Baekhyun nodded slowly and felt himself flush completely. He wasn't able to think straight since his body was screaming for Chanyeol's attention, but he was still scared. He wondered what the younger was thinking. There was a lot of concern present on his face, yes, but he must be disgusted, too, right? "Sorry," He murmured and avoided Chanyeol's eyes when he kneeled in front of him. 

"For..?" The taller asked, feeling his heart hammer against his ribs. Every cell in his body was telling him to pounce on Baekhyun, but he refrained. He wasn't going to do that, not in the bathroom, not without having the smaller's consent. There was so much fear in Baekhyun's expression, but he wanted him to feel safe.

"Making you feel... bad," the smaller answered and made a mistake when he locked eyes with Chanyeol. The latter's pupils were dilated and his cheeks were flushed, just like his own, but there was still no sign of disgust. "A-Avoiding you when..." He paused, feeling confused why Chanyeol hadn't run away from him already. "Avoiding you because... b-because of _this_."

A small smile made its way upon the alpha's face. "You're sorry for going into heat?" He inquired, to which Baekhyun nodded. "Oh, Hyunnie..." he sighed before he scooped the other up and carried him in his arms. "Let's bring you to somewhere comfortable." He walked over to the omega's bedroom and laid him on his bed once they were inside. 

He was breathing heavily through his nose as he observed Baekhyun, who was staring back at him with uncertainty. He had a hard time holding himself back from whatever his instincts were telling him, but made sure to put the smaller as his first priority. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked, his voice just as soft as his expression. 

Baekhyun was silent for a couple of seconds before he spoke softly. "Do you want to stay..?"

Smiling warmheartedly, Chanyeol climbed on the bed as well and lied down next to Baekhyun who began feeling more nervous by the second. "Do _you_ want me to stay?"

The smaller gulped. "I-I..." he stuttered, the answer 'yes' obviously lying ready on his tongue, but he couldn't say it. He was still so scared that Chanyeol would be grossed out once he would see his naked body. He was sweating a lot, his cock _and_ ass were so wet, and he thought that maybe the alpha wouldn't like it. Maybe the alpha wouldn't like him. "You're not... disgusted?"

Chanyeol's warm smile turned into a smirk as he looked down his own body. "Does _this_ look disgusted?" He asked, his own cock standing hard and proud in the confines of his pants, forming an obvious bulge. When he looked back up at Baekhyun's flushed face, he saw something in his eyes had changed. 

"Is that... because of me?" The omega asked, his voice shaking a little bit, and bit his lower lip when Chanyeol nodded. 

"Yes, it's all because of you," the latter whispered. "Because you're lying here in a bathrobe barely covering you up and you're releasing so many of those delicious pheromones while you have that look in your eyes that's begging me to stay." He breathed in deeply. "And I want to stay, but you'll have to give me–"

A pair of soft lips cut him off right before the word 'consent' had left his throat. He looked at Baekhyun's closed eyes with surprise, but the lips left way too quickly for him to register that the other had pulled him in for a kiss.

"S-Sorry," Baekhyun began, his own eyes just as wide as Chanyeol's. "I... I thought you'd want to ki–"

This time, before the smaller was able to finish his sentence, Chanyeol had leaned forward to claim his lips, to engage them in their long awaited first real kiss.

Baekhyun's lips were soft, a bit inexperienced even though this wasn't his first kiss, and they perfectly fit against his own. Kissing Baekhyun was something he had fantasized about often, but now that it was actually happening, he couldn't believe it. It felt unreal, so good.

Baekhyun himself had a hard time trying not to moan while Chanyeol's lips were smoothly moving against his own. He reached out, fisting his hands in the alpha's shirt to have something to hold onto as the world around him seemed to fade away and he could only focus on Chanyeol.

The latter pulled away from the innocent kiss after a while and scanned the smaller's features. "Are you sure you want this?" He inquired, but then rephrased his question. "I mean, do  _you_ want this, and not just because you're in heat."

Licking his lips, Baekhyun looked away from Chanyeol's eyes, but didn't need to think for long. "Yes," he answered, his voice soft but filled with determination. "What about you...?" He paused, locking eyes with the taller again. "Are you sure you want this too..? A-And not only because my pheromones are turning you on?"

"Of course," Chanyeol immediately answered and huffed a laugh. "You've turned me on countless of times without your pheromones."

"I did..?" Baekhyun asked and licked his lips again when the younger smiled while nodding.

"Many, many times," Chanyeol said, grinning, and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "But let's forget about that for now..." He ghosted his lips over Baekhyun's jawline, hearing him gasp softly as he did, and planted a wet kiss right beneath his ear. "Tell me what to do to make you feel good."

Baekhyun whimpered when he felt Chanyeol drag his lips over his neck before planting more wet kisses on his heated skin. His cock was throbbing constantly behind the bathrobe. And he held his breath when the alpha spread his legs a little so he could situate himself between them as he hovered over him. Baekhyun choked on a moan when said alpha ground down his hips to create a friction he so desperately needed and felt him grin against his neck.

Then he remembered Chanyeol's demand, but he didn't trust his voice. He couldn't just tell the taller what he had to do; that would be too embarrassing, plus his voice would probably break or come out strained which would be even more humiliating. So, he came up with something different and swallowed thickly as he grabbed the tie that was holding that bathrobe in place, causing Chanyeol to stop marking his neck. His heart was hammering in his chest and he bit his lip when he slowly undid the loose knot with shaky hands. 

Chanyeol was staring with a piercing gaze, making Baekhyun even more nervous than he already was, and licked his lips slowly as the bathrobe already started sliding off the elder's body as soon as he had undone the knot. " _Fuck_ ," he cursed under his breath, watching how Baekhyun undressed himself before his eyes and was able to see everything once the bathrobe was off. "Hyunnie..." he mumbled, a little mesmerized because Baekhyun was so... _beautiful_.

"I-Is it bad?" The smaller asked, a look of uncertainty on his face, and shivered when Chanyeol put his hand on his thigh. 

" _No_ ," the alpha immediately answered, frowning. "No, you look... You look _so good._.." Good, however, didn't even come close to describing his best friend's beauty. "Mesmerizing." That was a word he often used to summarize his admiration for the elder in one word. His body just looked so erotic. His nipples were erected, his cock was laying hard and somewhat neglected on his lower abdomen, his thighs were shaking a little as he tried to keep his legs spread, and Chanyeol wanted so bad to lift his legs to take a look at something he hadn't seen before: his ass hole.

He felt his cock throb and his mouth water the longer he stared at Baekhyun's naked body and wanted to do nothing more but to bend down and go on with what he was doing. Baekhyun, however, had other plans. 

"Yours too," the latter whispered before he reached out to tug at the younger's shirt. It felt weird being the only one naked.

Grinning, Chanyeol straightened himself and pulled his shirt over his head before flinging it across the room to somewhere forgotten. "And now?" He said, trying to encourage Baekhyun to keep telling him what to do. This is the first time he was getting intimate with the omega, who had never been intimate with anyone before. He wanted him to take the lead so he wouldn’t cross a line. The last thing he wanted was to do something that could destroy their moment.

Baekhyun took a deep shaky breath, somehow hating Chanyeol for putting him on the spot. " _Touch_ ," he mumbled and whimpered when the younger resumed kissing his neck.

"Touch what?" Chanyeol asked, a teasing tone in his voice, and put his hand back on Baekhyun's thick thigh, letting it rest there.

"M-Me," the elder answered, his voice even softer than before. " _Anywhere_ ," he added before Chanyeol could ask and braced himself when he felt the big hand on his thigh slide up towards his groin agonizingly slowly.

Chanyeol sucked a hickey into Baekhyun's skin while dragging his hand up his thigh, causing him to let out a needy moan. "Anywhere," he repeated as he left a trail of kisses up Baekhyun's neck and pressed their lips together again once his hand had reached the smaller's cock.

Baekhyun moaned loudly against Chanyeol's mouth, never having felt anyone touch his dick beside himself before, and grabbed onto the younger's biceps. The new feeling of the alpha's rough hand around his shaft made him feel even more helpless than before. His jaw went slack the moment Chanyeol started jerking him off slowly, giving him the perfect opportunity to introduce tongue for the first time into their kiss.

"Fuck, you're so hard, Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol groaned, his low voice somehow making the smaller moan. "And wet," he added, grinning into their dirty kiss. Baekhyun's cock was twitching in his hand and at some point he swore he could feel him roll his hips upward to fuck his hand slowly. 

Breathing heavily, the omega had a hard time trying to keep kissing Chanyeol not only because his hand felt amazing around his dick, but he also was so close already. He knew it was because of the heat that he couldn't last longer than two minutes, and because he hadn't touched himself at all in the shower despite being so desperate to do so. He kept whimpering and moaning into the kiss while Chanyeol kept trying to play with his tongue. It was messy, but so hot that it made his whole body tingle. 

" _Chanyeol_ ," he gasped, his nails digging into the alpha's biceps, and his head rolled back, giving Chanyeol perfect access to his neck. His legs were shaking as the other mouthed along his neck while jacking him off to completion. Chanyeol's hand was moving steadily and it was even creating a soft, slick sound after he had spat on it to let the jerking go smoother.

"Are you close?" Chanyeol inquired, to which Baekhyun could only moaned out a ' _yes_ '. He pulled back from the smaller's neck to look at his expression instead, and bit his lower lip to trap a moan inside his own mouth when he saw the other's pleasure-struck face. He was moaning constantly, his mouth agape, and had his eyebrows furrowed together while his eyes were filled with nothing but euphoria.

"C- _Coming_ –" Baekhyun whimpered and cut himself off with a whiny moan that made Chanyeol's cock throb in his pants. He came hard, his orgasm hitting him like a truck, and felt the alpha's hand squeeze his cock as he kept stroking it. His back arched off the bed as his whole body shook with intensity. 

Chanyeol licked his lips, feeling Baekhyun's dick twitch in his hand as he watched it erupt. It certainly was a sight he wouldn't forget, especially since the omega's shaft stayed hard even after he was done coming. He trailed his eyes back up the other's body, his eyes stopping momentarily at all the semen that was laying on his heaving chest. "That was fucking hot," he whispered, letting Baekhyun take his time to come back down from his high and catch his breath. "Better than I could've imagined." He grinned when he saw the smaller look at him with half-lidded eyes. "But... you're still hard."

Baekhyun bit his lip and averted his gaze. "Th-That's because..." he trailed off, actually too embarrassed to tell Chanyeol that even though his hand around his cock felt amazing, it wasn't enough. His ass was twitching like crazy and he was leaking self-lubrication like no tomorrow. He had never been _this_ wet before and it made his heart beat wildly.

"Because... What..?" Chanyeol asked, his voice soft and friendly, and his genuine smile made Baekhyun feel bad for being so nervous. Chanyeol sensed his hesitation and huffed a small laugh. "We can always stop here if you want–"

" _No_ ," the omega cut him off. He didn't want to _stop_ , he just wanted _more_. He wanted more of Chanyeol who had been the star of his sexual fantasies for  _so_ long. He just needed to find the courage to tell him. "M-More," he stuttered in between Chanyeol's sudden attack of little kisses. He blindly reached for the taller's pants and grabbed his belt before he slightly tugged at it. "You... You should get naked too..." He muttered, causing Chanyeol to pull back with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why don't you help me undress?" He suggested, watching Baekhyun's face flush a deep red all over again. Grinning, he put his hand over the smaller's and guided it to the front of his pants before he grabbed his other hand as well. "Here," He said, inching his face closer to Baekhyun's, and licked his lips teasingly. "Do it for me."

The latter gulped and opened his mouth when Chanyeol leaned in completely, immediately letting in his playful tongue. His hands were shaking as he clumsily undid the taller's belt. It was hard focusing on two things at the same time, but he tried his best to unfasten the belt as fast as possible, and undid the button of the pants once he succeeded.

He was glad Chanyeol eventually pulled back from the sloppy kiss to take off his pants. With glazed over eyes, he looked at the bulge in the alpha's underwear and felt his own cock starting to leak pre-cum again as he imagined what was inside of it. He didn't have to imagine for long, however, and swallowed thickly when Chanyeol pulled down the waistband, letting his dick spring free. 

Gaping, he observed the taller's thick shaft, which looked way harder than the last time he'd accidentally seen it, but couldn't stare for long as Chanyeol gently grabbed his chin and pulled him in for yet another lip-lock. He whimpered into the kiss, feeling Chanyeol move in between his legs, and let his back arch off the bed when the alpha pressed their naked bodies together.

"I'm so fucking hard because of you," Chanyeol almost growled against Baekhyun's lips as he grabbed the latter's hand and put it on his dick. He shivered, feeling slender fingers shyly wrap themselves around his shaft, and looked into the smaller's twinkling eyes. "Now tell me... What 'more' did you want?"

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, still having to find the courage to tell Chanyeol what it is exactly that he wanted. So, instead of _telling_ him, he let go of his cock and grabbed one of his big hands to bring it to between his spread legs. He gently pressed the other's fingers against his ass before he lifted his legs more, waiting for a reaction.

"Holy fuck," Chanyeol whispered, looking from Baekhyun's bashful eyes to his ass. " _Shit_ , that's wet..." He turned his hand around so he could properly feel it with his fingertips and licked his lips. " _God_ , that's so hot, Baekhyun." He groaned, feeling the rim twitch against his fingers as his own cock kept throbbing with want. 

"It's because of y-you," Baekhyun gasped and grasped onto the bed sheets as Chanyeol pushed the tip of his index finger inside of him.

The latter bit his lip, letting the tip of his finger slip out again, much to Baekhyun's displeasure. "Can I..?" he asked as he put his other hand next to the smaller's head, hovering over him again while his other hand stayed in between his legs. After Baekhyun nodded, he gathered some of his wetness onto his finger and pushed it back inside, much deeper this time.

Baekhyun moaned, basking in the feeling of something finally filling him, and brought his hands from the sheets to Chanyeol's neck, holding onto him instead.

"Fuck, you're so tight," the alpha grunted, his voice dropping a few octaves, and started grinding his own cock against Baekhyun's thigh, needing some friction as well. The tight walls hugging a single finger of his were so wet. It created a slick sound as soon as he began fingering the omega slowly.

Baekhyun was breathing heavily and had trouble keeping his eyes open while Chanyeol's finger kept moving inside of him. The taller was very skilled, which didn't come as a surprise to him, but he still cried out in pleasure when he had found his sweet spot. "F- _Fuck_ ," he cursed, causing Chanyeol to smirk, and dug his nails in the skin of the alpha's back when a second finger got pushed in slowly.

"Does that feel good?" Chanyeol asked against Baekhyun's ear before he breathed in deeply, inhaling the smaller's delicious pheromones that made it hard for him to keep control over himself. Luckily, he was great at maintaining himself, even though his cock was screaming for attention, and kept fingering Baekhyun carefully.

" _Yes,_ " the latter moaned as he craned his neck to give Chanyeol a better access. He felt the taller's teeth scrape over the skin of his neck, but got brought back to the pleasure down his body when Chanyeol sped up his pace. "S-So _good_..." He drew out the last word as he felt the other's fingers stroke his prostate. Chanyeol's fingers were way thicker than his own, way longer than his own, and just the feeling of someone else touching him like this led to him ascending to Cloud Nine within minutes. Subconsciously, he brought one of his hands to his own cock and shuddered when he started jerking himself off.

Feeling Baekhyun's hole clench around his fingers constantly, Chanyeol looked back at the smaller's flushed face and pecked his parted lips. "You're so hot," he whispered, getting a whimper in return as he kept touching his sweet bundle of nerves. Baekhyun had a pleading look on his face, one that was begging him to keep touching him like he did, but he wasn't planning on stopping. The melodious moans coming from the smaller's mouth were enough for him to succumb to the want of making him feel good. Besides, the squelching sounds his fingers were making with Baekhyun's ass were just way too hypnotizing to suddenly stop fingering him. " _Fuck_ , I think I am going to come just by looking at your pretty face." If that was possible, he would've come a long time ago.

Baekhyun smiled softly upon hearing Chanyeol's words, but that smile washed off his face the moment the alpha picked up some more pace, fingering him with just enough force to make him see stars. "Y- _Yeol_ …" He whined as he grabbed onto Chanyeol's biceps while he kept his other hand around his cock. A string of curses left his mouth, causing the taller to grin wickedly as he didn't stop attacking the other's prostate, and started writhing in pleasure against the mattress when he felt his orgasm nearing for the second time.

It was intense, Chanyeol could see it in the way Baekhyun's body was shaking and he could hear it in the way the smaller's moan came out strained. "Come for me, Baekhyunnie," he cooed, peppering said male's face with little kisses, and once again looked down just in time to see the other's last stroke before he came undone. "Yeah, that's it..." He stopped moving his fingers inside of Baekhyun's twitching ass hole, but kept them pressed against his sweet spot, and bit his lip while he watched the omega's semen land next to the dried up cum.

Panting, Baekhyun slowly came down from Cloud Nine, noticing Chanyeol's eyes were on him, observing him. "S-Stop staring," he breathed, getting embarrassed all over again. 

"I'm not _staring_ ," the alpha countered, watching Baekhyun's jaw go slack as he withdrew his wet fingers from his soaked entrance. "I'm admiring."

The omega was about to slap Chanyeol's shoulder playfully until he felt something throb against his pelvis. Upon seeing the younger's neglected cock, which was leaking and twitching before his eyes, he suddenly felt bad for being the only one receiving pleasure. Sure, he was in heat and he wasn't able to think straight, but he had completely ignored the fact that Chanyeol was also hard and _very_ aroused. "W-Why didn't you..." He bit his lower lip, not sure how to put his question into words. "You know..." He trailed off to a whisper. " _Fuck_ me?"

Smiling uncontrollably, Chanyeol rubbed his nose against Baekhyun's, ignoring the throbbing of his cock upon hearing the smaller's query. "Would you have wanted me to?" He asked, his eyes twinkling, and sniggered when Baekhyun shied away. "I didn't bring condoms... So, we couldn't really go all the way..."

"I can't get pregnant, you know– _Despite_ being an omega," the elder muttered, daring to make eye contact again. He tried to keep looking into Chanyeol's eyes, but the fact that the alpha's cock laid heavy and twitching on his pelvis was very distracting. "S-So... we don't really  _need_ those."

Chuckling airily, Chanyeol pressed a chaste kiss against Baekhyun's soft lips. "I suppose," he said, still smiling, but blinked in confusion when the omega kept staring at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. "What..?" He asked, laughing softly, and cocked his head.

"Y-Your... dick," Baekhyun whispered, looking in between their naked bodies for a second before looking up at Chanyeol's face. "Should I...?" He was trailing off again, hating himself for feeling so unsure even after Chanyeol made him come _twice_.

"Do you want to?" The alpha counter asked, watching Baekhyun lick his lips. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to come the second you touch my cock again, so you don't have to worry about not being good enough," he said, knowing the other inside out, and cupped his face to kiss him again. "So, you can touch me too, if you want."

Baekhyun was glad Chanyeol kept kissing him after those last words, but still felt his heart hammer against his chest as he reached one of his hands between their bodies, blindly searching for the alpha's rock hard shaft. Once he'd found it, Chanyeol moaned into their kiss, causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body. 

Chanyeol's cock felt hot and heavy in Baekhyun's hand and impossibly harder than before. He stroked the skin softly, mapping out the surface with his fingertips, and felt Chanyeol lean into him as he touched the base of his member which had swelled up slightly. He moaned into the kiss when Chanyeol playfully nibbled on his lower lip, and watched the taller's expression as he pulled back from the lip-lick to let his head roll back.

" _God_ …" Chanyeol groaned as soon as Baekhyun wrapped his pretty fingers around his girth and started jerking him off gently, experimentally. It was a joke when he had said he was going to come the second Baekhyun would touch his dick, but that joke almost became a fact. After having neglected his cock for so long, Baekhyun's touch felt _heavenly_.

To make it feel even better, however, Chanyeol gently grabbed Baekhyun's wrist, feeling him freeze, probably thinking he'd done something wrong. "Relax," Chanyeol whispered, grinning, and he spat onto the smaller's hand before he guided it back to his cock. He shuddered once Baekhyun's slick hand came in contact with his member again, and noticed how he became a bit more confident with his touches as he started jerking him off a little steadier. "That feels so _fucking_ good," he moaned as he dove back down to keep kissing Baekhyun which was easier said than done. 

He wasn't going to last long. That was no surprise, but so soon and so fast was actually embarrassing. Continuous moans of pleasure left his throat while he got lost in the clumsy kiss, and he couldn't help but thrust into Baekhyun's hand. "I-I think I'm going to come," he stuttered, groaning, and replaced the smaller's hand with his own to jerk himself to completion. 

Baekhyun shivered upon hearing Chanyeol's deep grunts and kept touching the tip of the taller's dick, spreading the pre-cum across the head. He could feel Chanyeol shake and he thought he had never seen something so hot as the alpha's expression once they broke the kiss again. Pure bliss was written on his face and it made Baekhyun feel weak in his knees.

"Fuck, _Hyunnie_ , I-I'm gonna–" Chanyeol wasn't able to finish his sentence as his orgasm washed over him.

Baekhyun watched in awe how thick ropes of cum spurted out of the alpha's dick. Some of it landed on his hand, but most of it dirtied his chest and stomach even more. It was sticky and hot, and with glazed over eyes he watched Chanyeol stroke himself through his orgasm. Now that they were both spent and exhausted, he felt satisfied, more so than before. "Chanyeol..?" He timidly called, earning the alpha's attention, and once they made eye contact, he cupped the taller's cheeks and pulled him in for a long, sensual kiss.

"We made a mess out of you," Chanyeol commented after a while as he separated from Baekhyun's luscious lips and let his eyes rake down the omega's body. He lowered his voice to a whisper, despite being quite excited about the thing he was about to say. "And did you see how the base of my dick was swelling up slightly? Your pheromones are really no joke."

Giggling softly, Baekhyun rested his head against his pillow as he watched Chanyeol reach out for the nightstand, where a box of tissue was present for obvious reasons. He bit his lip, thinking about something while the younger started cleaning the drying cum off his chest. Now that he had sobered up and his hormones would leave him alone for maybe a couple of hours, he couldn't help but think about what had just taken place. 

He had come twice because of Chanyeol, his crush and best friend, who also just came, partly because of his touches. Did that mean they were... _more_ than best friends now? Or was this just an in the moment kind of thing after all? He didn't want it to be a one-time thing, but he was too scared to tell Chanyeol, too scared to get rejected even though he really had no reason to be. Chanyeol seemed so concerned when he had found him in the bathroom and he was so considerate, making sure he one hundred percent wanted this. Chanyeol was so gentle, so caring, and it made Baekhyun think that maybe... _maybe_ this wasn't a one-time thing. But, that would mean–

"Hyunnie?"

Chanyeol's raspy voice brought him back to reality. He blushed when he realized the taller was done cleaning him up and laying completely naked next to him. "Y-Yes?" He asked, his voice squeaky, and cursed himself for feeling so jumpy even though they literally just had sex.

"There's something that I wanted to tell you," Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun even more nervous. "The reason I came to your house was to talk to you about something we should've talked about a long time ago." His heart was hammering in his chest, creating a rapid beat against his ribs.  _It's now or never, Park._  "I like you–" He cut himself off, knowing that what he felt for Baekhyun went way beyond 'like'. He took a deep breath, having a serious look on his face, and lowered his voice to a mere whisper.

"I think I'm _in love_ with you." He looked Baekhyun in the eye, waiting for a response, but didn't get the reaction he had expected. "H-Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, a little panicked, when he saw the smaller's eyes turning watery. Did he say it wrong?

He pulled Baekhyun's naked body closer to his own without thinking before he wiped away the little tears that were dripping down his rosy cheeks. He was speechless, thinking it was weird that even though Baekhyun was crying softly, he didn't seem sad. There was a look of relief on his face mixed with happiness, and it confused Chanyeol.

"For how long?" Baekhyun inquired, his voice barely audible, and noticed how close their faces were; he was basically able to see himself in the alpha's shocked eyes.

"Eh..." Chanyeol thought for a second, not expecting a question. "Since the first time I met you?" He was just kidding, and he was glad his silly answer made Baekhyun smile. "No, but... I think I _realized_ I like you when I was thirteen, which was seven years ago, and it slowly went from liking you to loving you in a more than a friends’ kind of way."

"Then... why did you date all those people instead of me?" Baekhyun asked. It was a question that always popped up inside his mind whenever Sehun would tell him Chanyeol probably liked him.

The taller swallowed, suddenly feeling like a fool. "I know this might sound cliché and stupid, but... To get over you– _I know_ , it's fucking dumb, but we are best friends and I didn't want to ruin it... In case you didn't feel the same."

Baekhyun chuckled, wiping away some happy tears that were still falling from his eyes, before he sighed and decided to give his response to Chanyeol's confession while his heart was thumping in his throat, ready to explode. "Sehun always said I'm way too obvious when it comes to my feelings for you, but I can't hide it... When you introduced your first girlfriend to me when you were fourteen years old, I lost all hope to ever get a chance with you. And whenever I found hope again, you would come with someone new. Whether it was a girl or a boy, it didn't matter, they were never omegas. So I concluded that you would never want me as more than a friend because I'm an omega."

Chanyeol blinked once, twice, then felt his heart drop to his stomach. "I'm really an asshole, huh?" He said, sighing, before he brushed some strands of hair out of Baekhyun's face. "You should've confessed to me."

" _I_ should've confessed to _you_?" The smaller scoffed, making Chanyeol smile. "Me, an omega, confessing to one of the most popular alphas in the area?"

"You're right." The other laughed, kissing Baekhyun's button nose softly. "I should've confessed to you instead– which I just did, years too late."

"Better late than never," Baekhyun muttered, smiling, and giggled when Chanyeol pressed a kiss against his lips. He parted his lips, still smiling, when the alpha began kissing him slowly, softly. "I think I'm in love with you too..." he whispered in between open mouthed kisses and paused the kiss so he could look into Chanyeol's eyes. "But, what does this make us?"

"Boyfriends?" The taller suggested, his voice as hushed as Baekhyun's even though there was no one around who could overhear them. "Lovers..?" He grinned widely when another suggestion popped up inside his head. " _Mates_?"

Licking his lips, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck as he leaned into the other's touches. "Sounds great," he whispered, his eyes twinkling, before he completely let himself get immersed in a sensual kiss that sealed their new relationship. 

 

♥

 

Chanyeol woke up slowly, and smiled softly when he noticed he had his head resting on Baekhyun's chest. Sighing with content, he tried not to wake the smaller as he reached out for the nightstand, where he thought his phone would be. But it wasn't. Frowning, he felt around the surface, not being able to see anything since it was still dark outside, but stopped when he realized he had left it on the couch. 

Sighing with less content, he sat up. He actually didn't want to leave the bed, or Baekhyun, but he wanted to tell Minseok the amazing news. So, he got out of the bed and put on underwear. He tiptoed down the stairs and quietly turned on the lights, immediately noticing his phone lying on the couch. 

"There you are," he whispered as he picked it up and turned it on, seeing numerous notifications, most of them coming from Minseok. Instead of answering his texts, he opted to call him, despite it being 3 a.m. He was pretty sure the party was still going on anyway. 

He knew he was right, because once he heard Minseok pick up the call, his voice got lost somewhere in the loud background noises. He waited, guessing Minseok was going to somewhere a little quieter.

"Hey, Min–"

" _You're better be calling me because you got some omega ass tonight, Yeol._ "

Chanyeol sniggered, being used to Minseok's straightforwardness. "Well, _that_... but also something much better." He felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought about what he was about to say next. "I got myself a boyfriend."

He heard Minseok gasp, making him chuckle again while smiling brightly. " _Really_?!" The elder's loud voice resonated through the phone, and although Chanyeol knew he couldn't see him, he nodded. " _Ah, I specifically didn't drink alcohol so I could support your heart-broken ass if he would reject you._ " Chanyeol laughed at those words, but before he could say anything, Minseok continued: " _But... you hit it?_ "

"Kind of," Chanyeol answered, smiling. "He's in heat – which is probably why he was trying to avoid me – and well, one thing led to another. We didn't go all the way, though... But I'm fine with that."

" _Damn, Yeol, I_ –"

"If you're going to say 'I told you so', I'm going to punch you the next time I see you."

He heard Minseok's unfazed laughter through the phone. " _I'm happy for you, man. But I did tell you so._ " Before Chanyeol could say something, Minseok went on. " _Anyway... There's this dude in here that's hitting on me and he's staring at me from the backdoor, so I guess I have to go back inside. I'm kind of into him, don't worry. You go back to your Baekhyunnie, all right?_ "

Chanyeol, suddenly was full of questions, wanted to ask Minseok about the guy that was hitting on him, but he didn't get the chance to when the elder had already hung up. "Damn it, Min," he sighed and put his phone to the side. When he felt, and heard, his stomach rumble, he glanced over to the fridge. A late night snack before going back to bed to cuddle his little boyfriend sounded like a great plan.


	2. Day Two

The scent of Baekhyun's pheromones immediately made Chanyeol feel high the second he woke up. He opened his drowsy eyes slowly, trying to get used to the weak sunlight that was shining into the room, and looked next to him where Baekhyun was sound asleep. Well, sound asleep...

Chanyeol smirked while taking in the erotic look on the omega's face; his mouth was agape, his eyebrows were furrowed together, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were rosy. Licking his lips, he realized that a wave of heat must've struck him in his sleep, making him writhe and moan unconsciously. Maybe he was dreaming of something naughty too which made Chanyeol smirk.

"So, cute Baekhyunnie can be a little dirty after all, huh?" he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else, and decided to help Baekhyun. "What are you dreaming of?" he softly asked as he carefully got on his knees and lifted the covers before throwing those to the end of the bed. After all the touching from the night before, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, too tired to take a shower. " _Damn,_ " he whispered, his eyes raking down Baekhyun's nude body, lingering on his hard cock. 

He felt his own dick throb, realizing he himself was rock hard as well while taking in the gorgeous sight that was the omega's naked, aroused body. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the fragrance of Baekhyun's pheromones. "God, you're going to be the death of me..." he mumbled as he carefully hovered over the other, making sure he wouldn't wake up just yet, and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Licking his lips, he stared at all the little love-bites he had created the night before on Baekhyun's otherwise flawless skin. He had been doing it unconsciously, mostly, and hadn't realized he had created so many until now. They looked pretty, though, painting Baekhyun's skin pink, red and on some places even purple. He wanted to create more, and not just on his neck and shoulders, but somewhere else as well...

He inched closer to Baekhyun's neck and breathed in deeply again, letting the pheromones awake his inner alpha, but didn't let it take control over him. The last thing he wanted to happen was for him to lose himself and do something he would regret later on; the last thing he wanted was to hurt his precious Baekhyun.

He dragged his lips down the omega's shoulder towards one of his nipples. He had noticed Baekhyun's pink, erect nipples the night before too, but because everything had been going so fast, he hadn't taken the time to properly admire them, _or_ his whole body. The rush of emotions from the night before had taken away his ability to think straight, and all he had been able to think about was to make Baekhyun come, which the latter had wanted so badly. But now, the next morning, he was planning to do what he had always wanted to do: to touch Baekhyun _everywhere_.

Licking his lips, he looked at the little nubs in front of him, wondering if Baekhyun ever played with them when he was alone. He wondered if they were as sensitive as people always claimed omega's nipples to be, or if he wouldn't feel anything at all if he were to touch them. 

He glanced up at Baekhyun's flushed face, a smile creeping up his face as he realized he was still fast asleep, before he looked back down at his cute nipples. Curiosity took over him as he even started wondering what they would taste like, so he bent down and pressed a chaste kiss against the rosy skin to test the waters. His eyes went back up to Baekhyun's face when he felt him shudder, and kept looking at him as he stuck out his tongue and pressed it against his nipple, watching his eyebrows furrow together. Smiling, he retreated his tongue back into his mouth to press a wet kiss against the bud instead.

It didn't take long for him to get lost in the act and soon he was teasing the nipples until they were fully erect and probably way sensitive than before. Baekhyun had started whimpering in his sleep, the little sounds going straight to Chanyeol's groin, and he would shudder whenever he sucked one of his nipples between his teeth to tug at them gently. 

Chanyeol was having way too much fun and started wondering what Baekhyun's reaction would be if he were to wake up. While sucking softly, he glanced up at the omega's face, not expecting two eyes to stare directly into his own. He stiffened, his mouth freezing around Baekhyun's nipple, before he relaxed and grinned. He pulled back from the hard nub, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to the skin until he started talking. "Good morning, sunshine," he greeted before he started leaving little kisses up Baekhyun's chest until they were face-to-face. "Slept well?"

The smaller nodded, the blush on his face darkening when he felt a couple of fingertips flick his nipple and tried to trap the moan that was threatening to leave his throat inside of his mouth. He felt his cock throb with want the longer he stared into the alpha's dark eyes. "You too?" he asked, his voice quiet, and smiled softly when Chanyeol nodded.

"Until I felt someone trembling beside me," he said, his voice holding a teasing tone, and smirked. "Though, I must say you being all horny and moaning my name in your sleep is the best thing to wake up to." He bent down to Baekhyun's neck and mouthed along his skin. "And with your pheromones surrounding us, touching you was just way too tempting." He kissed down to the smaller's chest once again to resume what he was previously doing. "But you like it, don't you?" He grinned up at Baekhyun when he'd reached his nipples, and used his thumbs to play with them. "When I touch these?"

The way Baekhyun bit his lower lip was already enough for an answer. "It makes me tingle..." he mumbled, barely holding back a moan when Chanyeol pressed his wet lips against one of his nipples.

Chanyeol, who more than liked that Baekhyun was becoming a bit bolder with his words, started smirking upon hearing his answer. "Yeah?" he asked, seeing the other nod bashfully. "Where does it make you tingle?" Baekhyun looked ashamed the moment that question left his mouth, so he replaced the smirk on his lips with a warm smile and pressed an encouraging kiss in the middle of his chest. "Tell me, Baekhyunnie, and I'll make you feel good," he whispered, his words not being meant as a threat and he made sure they didn't come across that way.

Baekhyun wanted to reply that Chanyeol playing with his nipples made his whole body tingle, but there was one part that would tingle the most. "My _dick_..." he answered, the second word barely leaving his mouth, and shivered when he felt one of Chanyeol's hands stroke down his side and hold onto his hip. 

The knowing smirk made its way back on Chanyeol's face. He expected that answer, knew Baekhyun would feel it the most in his cock even before he asked. So, without further ado, he slowly started leaving kisses further down the omega's body. He felt Baekhyun tremble when he pressed small, but slow kisses down his stomach and heard him giggle when he teasingly licked his belly button.

The closer Chanyeol came to his groin, the more he started to tremble with both excitement and nervousness. He could guess what Chanyeol was about to do, but couldn't believe it was going to happen. Once he felt the alpha's wet lips reach his hips, he was breathing heavily, unable to rip his eyes away from what was happening. "Y-Yeol," he moaned when the taller grabbed the base of his member and licked a hot stripe up his shaft, making him feel weak in his knees. 

Chanyeol hummed, glancing up at Baekhyun's expression, seeing him stare down with his pretty eyes, his pupils dilated. He felt the omega's cock twitch in his hand when he licked some pre-cum away from the tip before he engulfed it with his mouth.

Baekhyun moaned, his toes curling as his legs spread by themselves further on their own, and didn't know what to hold onto so he fisted his hands in the sheets. Sometimes, he would dream about Chanyeol sucking him off which usually led to him waking up with soaked underwear. Other times, he would make his hand wet enough so he could imagine Chanyeol's mouth when he was jerking off which made him feel beyond naughty. The real thing, however, overwhelmed him a little. The feeling of Chanyeol's warm, wet mouth around his shaft and the sensation of his tongue rubbing against his skin made his head spin. He felt butterflies in his stomach and whimpered when Chanyeol began stroking his thigh while sucking. 

"F-Fuck," he moaned, his back arching off the bed when Chanyeol's bottom lip touched his balls, his cock all the way in his mouth. " _Oh my god_...." Chanyeol was deep throating him effortlessly, bobbing his head up and down steadily, and it made him whine with pleasure. His whole body was trembling and his hips would sometimes jerk upwards unexpectedly, causing Chanyeol to gag slightly.

"Mmm, you taste good," the latter said after he had pulled off of Baekhyun's leaking cock, and kissed the tip while looking up at the elder's face. " _Really_ good." He parted his lips again to stick out his tongue and licked from Baekhyun's balls all the way up to the tip before he sucked on the head just to make him squirm.

"It f-feels good..." Baekhyun moaned, his voice trembling as Chanyeol kept teasing the slit with his tongue. 

The alpha hummed and started grinning when an idea popped up inside of his mind. "Want me to make you feel even better?" he inquired, spreading Baekhyun's legs even more and pressed a wet kiss against his balls. "I want to taste you more..." he groaned, his hands stroking the omega's thighs, feeling them shake under his touch. 

After he saw Baekhyun nod timidly, his eyes filled with both curiosity and excitement, he licked his lips before he bit his lower lip. He knew Baekhyun had no idea what he meant with his previous words, and wasn't surprised when he saw the smaller's eyes widen as he kissed down his perineum.

" _Yeol_ ," Baekhyun gasped, noticing the distinctive naughty look in the alpha's eyes, and shivered when he felt wet kisses being pressed against the inside of his thighs. The feeling of Chanyeol's lips against his sensitive skin made his legs quiver. His cock was laying hard and twitching on his stomach, drooling with pre-cum, and part of him wished Chanyeol would continue sucking him off. The other part of him, however, was enjoying the attention his thighs were getting. 

He choked on a moan when he felt a hickey being sucked into his skin, and whimpered when he caught Chanyeol's eyes. Something inside of him told him that the younger knew how much he liked feeling his mouth all over his body. He knew Chanyeol knew he thoroughly enjoyed his neck kisses, loved it when he played with his nipples with his lips and teeth, liked it _a lot_ when he kissed down his stomach, obviously also loved the feeling of his lips wrapped around his cock, and now was basking in the feeling of Chanyeol worshipping his thighs. He just wondered where else the alpha wanted to taste him.

Luckily he didn't have to wonder for long, because after his thighs had been lathered with numerous dark hickeys, Chanyeol started kissing back towards his groin. His dick throbbed with anticipation, thinking that maybe Chanyeol was going to finish sucking him off and make him come, but when the taller kissed his perineum and dragged his lips further down, question marks started popping up inside of his head. "Ch-Chanyeol..?" he stuttered, and gasped when said male bent his legs against his chest, lifting his ass up in the air. _This_ , he wasn't expecting.

" _God_ , it's so pretty..." Chanyeol whispered, his eyes lingering on Baekhyun's soaked ass hole. It was leaking like there was no-tomorrow, maybe even more than the day before, and it made his own neglected cock throb with want. But with his mouth watering and Baekhyun's hole twitching before his eyes almost inviting him to have a taste, his own pleasure was soon forgotten. 

Baekhyun involuntarily let his head roll back into the pillow when he felt something wet lick over his oozing hole. "Cha– _ah_..." A wave of pleasure went through his body when he felt Chanyeol's lips against his ass, his tongue licking away the natural lubrication seeping out of his hole. 

" _Hmm_?" Chanyeol hummed as he pulled away from between Baekhyun's ass cheeks, his lips a little glazed with the smaller's wetness. "You don't like it?" he inquired before he playfully, but softly bit the omega's butt cheek. He licked his lips, liking the taste of just Baekhyun on his tongue. 

"I..." The omega trailed off, feeling embarrassed with himself for wanting Chanyeol to put his lips back on his ass. "I like it," he whispered, feeling his whole body flush with both shame, but also arousal since Chanyeol immediately went back to work.

Whimpering, he felt the alpha's skilled tongue tease his entrance, thinking it was a little dirty that he was touching him _there_ with his _mouth_ , but it felt so good– _too_ good. Chanyeol's warm, wet mouth that had previously been pleasuring his rock hard cock, was now making him feel good in a whole different way. The new, but pleasant feeling made him moan filthily. He could feel Chanyeol was making him wetter, not just with his saliva, but by stimulating him in a way that made him slicker than he'd ever been before. 

It made Chanyeol smirk darkly, feeling Baekhyun's hole twitch against his tongue as he kept teasing the puckered rim. Baekhyun tasted good, like candy spreading its sweet taste across his taste buds, turning him on to the point his own cock was leaking too. He wrapped his hand around it to stroke it while he kept working magic on Baekhyun's ass, hearing continuous moans slip past the other’s lips. The base of his shaft was swollen, and he groaned deeply as he let his fingers trace the small bulge. It was because of Baekhyun's pheromones, he knew, but he thought it was a bit embarrassing how much his body was reacting to the omega's smell. Not just his smell, but his whole being drove him absolutely crazy. Luckily, he had great control over himself and he loved Baekhyun a lot, so putting his lover’s pleasure first wasn't so hard. Besides, he loved making Baekhyun feel good, and loved making him come. Just listening to those pretty moans and looking at his pleasure-struck face was satisfactory. 

When he heard Baekhyun's breathing become irregular, his smirk grew. Baekhyun was close, so he kissed up his perineum again and started sucking on his balls. He quickly wet two of his fingers and rubbed those against his slick hole before he pushed them in easily, hearing the smaller suck in a sharp breath. 

Baekhyun moaned wantonly the moment Chanyeol started sucking on his dick again while stimulating his prostate with the tips of his fingers at the same time. He was seeing stars and had subconsciously fisted his hands in Chanyeol's disheveled hair as he had his head thrown back. His hips were shaking, his thighs quivering next to Chanyeol's head, and the alpha was sucking his dick in a way that made his orgasm approach way sooner than he had expected.

" _I'm_..." He gasped, almost not being able to talk because of all the pleasure he was receiving. "C- _Coming_ –" He got cut off by one of his own moans as the first toe-curling orgasm of that day washed over him. With his eyes closed, he unknowingly tugged at Chanyeol's hair while he came inside his hot mouth.

Chanyeol grunted, the sweet flavor on his taste buds being replaced by another, a little more bitter taste. He didn't mind though, and swallowed everything Baekhyun gave him while he kept teasing the sweet spot inside of the smaller's ass, causing his whole body to jerk. "You came a lot," he commented, grinning, after he had pulled off Baekhyun's cock with an obscene ' _pop_ '.

Baekhyun, who was breathing heavily and sobering up slowly, looked at Chanyeol with glazed over eyes. "You... swallowed...?" he asked, to which the younger nodded. 

"Of course," Chanyeol answered, smiling. "You taste wonderful."

Blushing, Baekhyun hid his face behind his hands, feeling Chanyeol kiss up his body again. "You didn't have to," he muttered. 

Once they were face-to-face, Chanyeol brushed some strands of hair out of Baekhyun's flushed face and smiled down at him. "I've always wanted to," he confessed, causing the omega to blush even more, and chuckled. "But I'm not so sure if you want to kiss me now..."

Baekhyun, without hesitation, cupped Chanyeol's face and pulled him down for a kiss. He grimaced at the taste of his own cum on the younger's tongue during the sensual lip-lock, but didn't dislike it. The fact that he was able to taste himself on Chanyeol's tongue made him tingle. 

"You know," The alpha started after a while, ignoring the throbbing of his own cock when Baekhyun looked at him with his pretty, half-lidded eyes. "From all the places I've kissed so far, I think I like your lips the best." He automatically started grinning widely upon seeing Baekhyun's smile, and pecked the smaller's lips. "But, before we dirty ourselves – and the bed – even more, let's go take a shower."

"But you're still... hard," Baekhyun whispered, glancing down at Chanyeol's erection hanging heavily between his legs. But instead of saying anything, the alpha just sent him a look before he grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

  
  


Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol's mouth, his back hitting the cold, wet tile wall of the shower cabin. He felt his whole body jerk as the other grabbed both their hard cocks and started stroking them. "Y-Yeol," he gasped, pulling back from the kiss to catch some air since it was hard to breathe while having Chanyeol's hungry lips against his own and having hot water stream down his naked body.

Chanyeol immediately started leaving kisses down his neck instead, causing his back to arch off the wall, pressing their wet chests together. 

With the ' _let's go take a shower_ ', he hadn't thought Chanyeol meant that he wanted to take care of his hard-on. Everything was slippery, but the wetness somehow turned him on so much that before he knew it, he was sporting an erection again. The worry of slipping and falling was pushed to the back of his mind the moment Chanyeol had started kissing him underneath the shower head, and the feeling of lust had taken over.

"After all those years I've felt the urge to kiss you breathless, I finally get the chance to," Chanyeol said, his voice barely audible above the sound of water splashing against the ground. He had a smirk on his face as he made eye contact with Baekhyun who was letting out breathless moans. "God, you're so hot..."

Whimpering, Baekhyun let Chanyeol pin his hands above his head and couldn't help but roll his hips slowly into the other's hand, rubbing their dicks together. " _Fuck_ –" Chanyeol's lips cut him off, kissing him again despite his lack of breath. This time, however, the taller wasn't as aggressive as before and gently let their lips rub together, leaving in enough room to breathe – and moan. 

Chanyeol felt his cock throb wildly against Baekhyun's, basking in the feeling of their shafts rubbing together. The water made things ten times hotter, and after a while of having Baekhyun pinned against the wall, he let go of his wrists and pulled his body against his. He moaned against the omega's lips as he felt one of his soft hands touch their cocks. 

"You're so hard..." Baekhyun whispered, wrapping his fingers around their dicks after Chanyeol had withdrawn his hand.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" the latter asked, making Baekhyun smile flirtatiously which was a first. "What? Are you proud of yourself?"

Instead of answering, Baekhyun just watched Chanyeol roll his head back as he started jerking off the both of them. He stared at the many droplets rolling down the alpha's toned chest and bit his lower lip. Chanyeol was not the only one who had fantasized about a moment like this. Baekhyun himself was so hard again, and felt himself leak upon taking the image of Chanyeol standing naked and aroused – _and wet_ – in front of him.

When a hand slid down his back to squeeze his ass, he got startled out of his daze and looked into Chanyeol's teasing eyes.

"You're _really_ not as innocent as you seem," the alpha said, his voice laden with lust, and slipped two of his fingers in between Baekhyun's wet ass cheeks, causing the other’s hand to stop moving momentarily around their dicks. "But I love that about you..." He easily pushed both of his fingers inside of the omega's ass, and heard him whimper as he started fingering him slowly. "You're adorable yet so naughty."

Baekhyun felt his knees go weak, but luckily Chanyeol had his other arm wrapped around his body so he wouldn't fall over. Without noticing it, he started moving his hips back against the taller's fingers, fucking his own hand and rubbing his cock against Chanyeol's in the process. 

He couldn't deny Chanyeol's words, not only because he couldn't find his voice, but also because he knew they were true. His whole body was once again shaking, feeling the younger's fingers tease the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of his ass. 

"You're clenching so much," Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun's ear, before he started nibbling on his ear lobe.

Whimpering, Baekhyun really wished Chanyeol would shut up because his words were making him feel both flustered and incredibly turned on. " _Chanyeol_..." he moaned, feeling the taller's tongue against his neck, and let his hand around their dicks be replaced by his. Once Chanyeol started stroking again, he felt his knees buckle as he came closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm close too," Chanyeol groaned, knowing Baekhyun was close without the smaller voicing it, and slowly kissed up his neck. He dragged his lips across his jaw line before he pressed their lips together for the nth time. He felt Baekhyun wrap his arms around his neck to pull him impossibly closer, and with a few last strokes, they were both tipping over the edge. 

Chanyeol's hips convulsed into spasms as he let his orgasm wash over him, thick ropes of white cum spurting from the tip of his cock. He moaned against Baekhyun's parted lips, feeling the smaller's hole twitch around his fingers and his arms squeeze his shoulders as he was experiencing his second orgasm.

Their rough, sloppy kiss slowly turned into a passionate make-out session, with hands roaming everywhere, as both of them came down from their high while the water washed away the result of their dirty activities.

Baekhyun was the first to pull away once again to try and catch his breath, and leaned against the tile wall. He was panting softly, feeling Chanyeol's hands rub up and down his sides slowly.

"That's four," the alpha said, making Baekhyun look up into his eyes. He turned off the shower before he continued: "The fourth time I made you come." 

Smiling bashfully, Baekhyun touched Chanyeol's chest with both his hands. "Are you not getting tired of it?" he asked, watching his own fingertips mapping out Chanyeol's wet skin. When he looked back into the other's eyes, he saw a genuine look of adoration inside of them which caused butterflies to erupt inside of his stomach.

"Of course not," Chanyeol answered. "I'm here to make you come a thousand times more!"

Baekhyun giggled. "I'll make sure to return the favor."

Grinning, Chanyeol ran a hand through his wet hair before he pressed a chaste kiss against Baekhyun's sweet lips. "Can't wait."

 

♥

 

"I wonder how your parents will react if we tell them we're boyfriends," Chanyeol sighed as he plopped down on the grand couch in the Byun's living room. 

After showering, they put on easy clothing, made the bed together, got some breakfast ready and just chilled for a while. They had gotten lost in a conversation about music – and Chanyeol might or might not have said that he had often fantasized about fucking Baekhyun on the grand piano in their living room, causing him to flush completely red.

"I don't think they will be surprised," Baekhyun mumbled as he sat down next to Chanyeol, earning a small grin from the taller. "Remember when they gave me that speech about how it's okay if I fall in love with a boy so I shouldn't be afraid to tell them I'm dating you?" 

Chuckling, Chanyeol remembered Baekhyun telling him about that situation clearly. "Right. The _embarrassment_." He laughed, making the smaller laugh too. "But it also _saves_ us a lot of embarrassment, to be honest. Your parents know mine, they're friends even! My parents know you, and your parents know me! So, no awkward first time meeting the parents."

Baekhyun huffed a small chuckle. "I've never experienced something like that in the first place," he mumbled, and glanced at Chanyeol to see a small pout making its way on his lips. "Which is fine!" He paused, feeling ashamed for what he was about to say next. "I wanted to give you all my firsts..." he muttered, his voice barely audible, and avoided eye contact.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol whispered, feeling his heart swell with love, but also feeling his stomach drop. He felt like a real douche bag all of the sudden, and the _need_ he feltto give Baekhyun all the love in the world – all the love he deserved – was strong.  

"It's fine, really... I didn't give you my first kiss anyway, right?" Baekhyun said, smiling softly, and looked Chanyeol in the eye, seeing a genuine sorry look in his eyes. "Besides, how embarrassing would it be if both of us were virgins? At least, I'm the first omega you've been with."

Pouting even deeper, Chanyeol leaned his own body against Baekhyun's and wrapped his arms around him even though their position on the couch was kind of awkward. "It would've been really cute if we were both virgins..." he whispered, leaning his head against Baekhyun's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for all those years that I–"

"It's fine, Yeollie," Baekhyun assured, smiling softly. "Our feelings are mutual, so I'm happy." He pulled Chanyeol's chin up so he could kiss his lips. "Really happy..."

"I'm happy too," Chanyeol whispered back as he repositioned himself and sat straight up before he pulled Baekhyun onto his lap. "But I've always been happy with you." He leaned up to peck the smaller's smiling lips, trying to ignore the fact that his shorts had ridden up his thighs, revealing some love bites he had created that morning. "And, if it makes things at least a little better, you _are_ my first love."

Baekhyun felt a blush creeping upon his cheeks as his smile grew with happiness. "I am?" he asked, his voice hushed, feeling the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. 

Chanyeol nodded as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist and leaned back to properly look at his face. "Yes," he admitted. "Plus, all those times we went out to watch a movie together, or ate dinner somewhere late at night, or those silly walks in the park that you always love because you want to pet all the dogs... I saw them as dates."

"Me too..." Baekhyun softly said and bit his lip to hide a way too large smile. " _God_ , this is so embarrassing–"

"No, no, it's not!" Chanyeol immediately interrupted, making Baekhyun chuckle. "It's eye-opening... We've _really_ been cowards for all these years. All this time we've been best friends while actually wanting to be more, we could've spent those years differently; _better_."

"Like how?" Baekhyun inquired, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

Chanyeol grinned at the naughty look in the omega's eyes and leaned up again to press his lips against his. "Like... we could've kissed _a lot_ in those twenty years we knew each other." When he felt Baekhyun was kissing him back softly, he sighed deeply through his nose, smelling a faint scent of the other's pheromones.

"We could've been each other's first kiss," Baekhyun whispered, feeling Chanyeol's hands on his hips, and inhaled sharply as the younger bit his lower lip before he tugged at it. 

"Sehun took your first kiss, right?" Chanyeol asked, his voice sensually low, and heard Baekhyun hum a ‘yes’. He looked up at the other's dark eyes, and licked his lips. "I was jealous when I saw him kiss you."

Baekhyun chuckled softly, letting Chanyeol pull his body closer and shivered upon feeling his hands squeeze his thighs. "You had nothing to be jealous of," he mumbled, his hands gripping onto the alpha's shoulders as said alpha started leaving little kisses down his jaw. "I witnessed you dating all those betas and alphas..."

"But they didn't taste as good as you do," Chanyeol grunted. He felt his dick coming to life as the scent of Baekhyun's sweet pheromones became stronger. Smirking, he ran his hands up the smaller's sides, causing his t-shirt to ride up, revealing his stomach. "They also weren't as beautiful as you are. Not as talented as you are. Not as sweet as you are. Not as cute as you are. Not as sexy as–"

Baekhyun quickly shut Chanyeol up with his lips, but that didn't stop the taller from slipping his hands underneath his shirt. The tips of Chanyeol's fingers caused little goosebumps to erupt on his skin, and he gasped against his lips when he felt nails scraping his skin gently. 

"I'll be good to you," Chanyeol promised, whispering. "I'll spoil you until you're tired of me loving you – even then, I won't stop treating you like the treasure you are."

Feeling his whole body tingle, Baekhyun fought the urge to hide out of embarrassment. He couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks, though, and leaned his head against Chanyeol's hand when he cupped his face. He wanted to return the words of affection, but he no idea how to. Chanyeol was just way too good at wording things in intimate situations like this, while he himself lost the ability to form proper sentences. Luckily he didn't need a lot of words for Chanyeol to know how he truly felt. "I love you too," he said after a while of just staring into the taller's deep brown eyes.

Within seconds, they were lost in a heavy make-out session involving a lot of tongue and saliva. For Baekhyun, who wasn't very experienced in French kissing, it was overwhelming how much Chanyeol's tongue was able to turn him on. The alpha knew just where to lick him, where to _tease_ him, and how to make him quiver in his hold. He felt so submissive under Chanyeol's touch, but he knew the latter liked it; he liked the control. And Baekhyun didn't mind giving the alpha control. He trusted him after all.

Only when Chanyeol tugged at the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, did they interrupt the kiss. Soon, the shirt met the ground, and Baekhyun was left moaning into Chanyeol's mouth as he felt calloused fingertips touch his nipples. He could feel the younger smile against his lips, and cursed him for being so damn confident. "It's not fair..." he muttered when Chanyeol pulled back from the kiss to wet his fingers, and bit his lip when they returned on his nipples.

"What's not fair?" Chanyeol inquired, cocking his head, playing dumb. Inwardly, he was smirking at how much Baekhyun was leaning into his touches, and loved the sight of his back arching slightly because he enjoyed his nipples being played with. 

"You're so... _mean,_ " Baekhyun moaned, but quickly bit his lip again to prevent any more dirty sounds from escaping his throat, and felt his heartbeat quicken. 

"Because I know how to make you feel good?" Chanyeol asked, brushing his lips against Baekhyun's parted ones. "I told you I'll spoil you, Baekhyunnie." Grinning, he noticed how the smaller's hips had started moving back and forth a little, the movement almost being imperceptible. "Here..." He easily lifted Baekhyun up a little and put him in a position that sat him down on his upper leg. "Ride my thigh," he sweetly demanded, and put his hands on the smaller's hips to help him move while looking up at him with a sly grin. 

Baekhyun shuddered, loving the feeling of Chanyeol's big hands holding onto his hips. With glazed over eyes, he observed the taller beneath him, noticing the prominent hard-on in his shorts. He wanted him to feel good, too, but first his shirt had to go. "Off..." he muttered, tugging at Chanyeol's black t-shirt, making his grin grow. 

The younger pulled his own shirt over his head, and leaned back into the couch with a sigh once it was gone. He, however, wasn't prepared for what Baekhyun was going to ask next. 

"Can I... t-touch you?" 

Chanyeol cocked his head, noticing that Baekhyun was eyeing his shorts, and let out a soft chuckle. "Do you even _have_ to ask?" he inquired, letting one of his hands rest back on the smaller's hip while he used the other to pull his face down. "You can touch me all you want, Baek."

So, Baekhyun did. While Chanyeol was distracting him with a kiss, he put his hand on his clothed erection. Subconsciously, he kept grinding his own against the alpha's thigh, and whimpered against his lips when he felt two hands squeeze his butt cheeks through his shorts. 

Chanyeol's cock was throbbing a lot, he noted through all the lust clouding his mind and from hearing the other's deep grunts, he realized he liked the way he was making him feel. Luckily, Chanyeol was wearing lose shorts, like himself, so touching and teasing him wasn't difficult, but he still wished the damned piece of clothing was gone so he could touch his dick directly.

So, while he himself was shaking from arousal with his cock leaking inside of his shorts, he pulled back the waistband of Chanyeol's. They both weren't wearing any underwear, so the taller's dick immediately sprang free, standing proud against his stomach. 

"Fuck, _Hyunnie_..." Chanyeol gasped, pulling back from their dirty lip-lock, and looked down to see Baekhyun's beautiful fingers wrapped around his rock-hard cock. He followed the elder's hand with his eyes, and licked his lips when he saw him spit on it. 

"Does it feel good?" Baekhyun asked, his voice laden with uncertainty, as he moved his wet hand up and down Chanyeol's large shaft. 

The latter had his head thrown back the moment Baekhyun's hand came in contact with his sensitive skin, his touch feeling heavenly. "Fuck, yeah, it feels fucking amazing," he moaned, his own hands squeezed around Baekhyun's hips, needing something to hold onto. "Your hands... I swear to _God._ " He looked back down to watch the smaller's inexperienced hand stroke his throbbing dick while he kept helping him move his hips. 

He had always had a thing for Baekhyun's slender, beautiful fingers and seeing them wrapped around his hard cock did things to his body, _obscene_ things. It felt like he was receiving his first hand job ever all over again, and his thighs, especially the one Baekhyun was grinding up again, were shaking. 

Feeling Chanyeol's cock twitch in his hold, Baekhyun moaned softly and wasn't able to look away from the pearly pre-cum oozing out of the tip. He gently let his fingers graze the slightly swollen base of the taller's member, hearing him gasp silently. He knew what it was, he knew Chanyeol was forming a knot because of his pheromones, because of _him_ , and it made him smile proudly. "Is it sensitive?" he asked, whispering, as he dared to look Chanyeol in the eye again. 

"More sensitive than I thought it would be," the alpha answered, the grin he had on his face disappearing at the speed of light as Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around the knot. " _Holy shit_." He gasped and grasped the smaller's wrist to stop his hand from moving. He shuddered, his breathing uneven, and closed his eyes for a second. "Holy shit," he repeated, and opened his eyes again to look at Baekhyun's aroused, yet confused expression. "I almost came..."

Baekhyun bit back a proud smile and softly squeezed the knot in his hand. He watched Chanyeol shake while he heard him let out something in between a moan and a chuckle. His own body reacted to feeling the taller's knot in his hand; his ass hole kept clenching around nothing and he suddenly felt very thirsty. 

"Sh-Shit, Baek, I'm really going to fucking come," Chanyeol grunted, liking the way Baekhyun was moving his hand, and even though the movement of his hand was almost unnoticeable, he felt it in his whole body. His toes were curled into the carpet and more pre-cum was seeping from the tip of his dick. He was at the mercy of Baekhyun. 

And the latter, who enjoyed the sudden power he had, couldn't help but lick his lips and continued jerking Chanyeol off slowly. The alpha's hand was still wrapped around his wrist. He also couldn't help but keep riding Chanyeol's thigh, as though he _needed_ the friction which was slowly but surely driving him closer to the edge as well. 

Chanyeol thought he could last a little longer, but the second Baekhyun wrapped his fingers back around the knot at the base of his cock, he came. Unexpectedly, his orgasm washed over him, causing him to moan louder than he would've been proud of, while he kept shuddering with his head thrown back and his nails digging into the skin of the omega's wrist and hips. " _Fuck_ …" He groaned, his hips shaking. 

Baekhyun felt his own cock throb upon seeing Chanyeol come undone because of his touch. A lot of the cum landed on the taller's shorts still hugging his thighs, but some landed on his hand as well. It was hot, the fact that Chanyeol had come so quickly, even before he himself had, and the proud smile he had plastered on his face stayed put for a while. 

"God, I came so fast," Chanyeol muttered, his hips still thrusting upwards as Baekhyun kept stroking his spent cock softly. He shivered, and gently tugged at the omega's wrist to pull his hand off his oversensitive dick. With a sigh, he rested his head against the backrest of the couch, and looked up at Baekhyun with a grin. "Now it's your turn," he whispered, one of his hands finding the waistband of the smaller's shorts while the other cupped his reddish cheek to pull his face closer. "How do you want to come?" He let his lips brush against Baekhyun who whimpered softly as Chanyeol's hand slipped into the back of his shorts. "Do you want to keep riding my thigh? Or should I jerk you off?" Chanyeol asked, his voice dropping a few octaves, as he softly raked his nails on the soft skin of Baekhyun's butt cheek. "Or should I finger you? Tease your prostate until you're writhing on top of–"

Baekhyun quickly cut Chanyeol off with his lips, being ashamed of how much the taller's dirty talk was making both his cock and ass hole twitch. He was so wet, and he could feel Chanyeol grin into the kiss as he slipped a finger between his ass cheeks. Whimpering, he arched his back, pressing his chest against Chanyeol's, and almost whined when the latter pulled away from the kiss slightly. The finger in between his cheeks disappeared, leaving him wishing for more. 

"C'mon, tell me what you want," Chanyeol encouraged, squeezing Baekhyun's plush ass with one hand before he pecked his lips. 

Baekhyun, who _knew_ what he wanted but was too embarrassed to _say_ the words, tried to muster up all the courage he could to lock eyes with Chanyeol. "I want..." he trailed off, quickly looking at something else, but then cursed himself. Chanyeol was his _boyfriend_ now, he could be honest with him which he realized the younger clearly wanted and liked. "I-I want your fingers in me," he managed to mutter after a while, not really making sense, and looked Chanyeol back in the eye, seeing him smile. 

"Good boy," the alpha whispered, causing Baekhyun to shiver in a new way. "As you wish..." While he pulled Baekhyun back in for a kiss, he put his finger in between his ass cheeks again, feeling the wetness against his single digit. He noticed the way the smaller immediately pushed back against his touches, so he didn't waste any time and slipped his finger inside of him, loving the way his tight, slick hole seemed to desperately suck him in. 

Moaning, Baekhyun tried to kiss Chanyeol back, but with the alpha immediately putting a second finger in, the kiss turned sloppy quickly. There was a lot of tongue, a lot of saliva, and the many whimpers that left Baekhyun's mouth got mixed with the slick sound of their lips smacking together. Dirty kisses like these with Chanyeol caused little goosebumps to erupt all over his body and made him feel so obscene. His dick was straining against the inside of his shorts, wetting the fabric with the pre-cum seeping out of the head, and his hole kept clenching around Chanyeol's prodding fingers, which had effortlessly found his sweet spot.

"You think you can take three?" Chanyeol asked, referring to the fingers buried deep inside of Baekhyun's ass, and pulled back from the kiss a little to look into the smaller's needy eyes, his pupils dilated. When he saw him lick his lips, he grinned. "You think you can handle three?"

" _Please_ ," Baekhyun whimpered, all the coherent sentences he wanted to say falling apart on his tongue, and made a pathetic attempt to kiss Chanyeol again, but the latter had none of that.

"Please what?" Chanyeol said, the grin on his face growing as Baekhyun kept rolling his hips back against his fingers.

Swallowing thickly, the omega stopped moving and clenched his fists on top of Chanyeol's shoulders. "I want it," he whispered, feeling his leaking cock throb as the words left his throat, and moaned against the alpha's lips as he kissed him again. He kept his hips still and focused on kissing Chanyeol back until he felt three fingers press against the wet rim of his hole. The moment all three slowly got pushed inside, he inhaled sharply and grabbed Chanyeol's shoulders, his nails digging in his skin. His lips were agape against the other's, causing him to pull back to look back at his face.

"Does it hurt?" Chanyeol inquired, even though Baekhyun didn't look like he was in any pain at all.

"N-No," Baekhyun gasped, his eyes closed, squirmed as Chanyeol's fingers went deeper and deeper until his knuckles touched his ass cheeks. Apart from the slight sting he felt from his hole stretching, he didn't feel any displeasure – if anything, he _loved_ the feeling of Chanyeol's thick fingers stretching him out. "It feels– ah... f-feels _good,_ " he moaned as he opened his eyes slightly to look at the younger who was smirking up at him.

" _Yeah_?" Chanyeol bit his lip while fingering Baekhyun slowly, almost agonizingly slow. As he listened to the smaller's whimpers, he noticed how strong the scent of his pheromones had become, and shuddered. Even though he had an orgasm not that long ago, he could already feel his body reacting to the delicious, intriguing smell all over again. 

Through the lusty fog inside of his head, he started noticing the way Baekhyun was rolling his hips against his hand, and smirked. He stilled his hand, stopped fingering him for a second, and licked his lips when the smaller did _not_ stop moving. "Fuck, yeah, ride my fingers," he grunted, his free hand squeezing Baekhyun's ass cheek. 

Baekhyun moaned while his hips began shaking upon hearing Chanyeol's request. He hadn't realized he was busy riding the alpha's fingers; he had been too far gone to realize he was doing something so obscene. However, even though he was now aware of his own act, he didn't stop rolling his hips back against Chanyeol's prodding fingers.

Gasping, he arched his back when he felt his dick throb violently against the inside of his shorts while Chanyeol brushed his prostate with the tips of his fingers. He was close, so close that he kept shaking and whimpering. "Y- _Yeol_..." he moaned, his voice having a needy undertone, when said male started leaving open-mouthed kisses down his sweaty neck. 

He reached for the waistband of his shorts, ready to jerk himself to completion, but with one last thrust against his prostate, he was already coming. With his moans going up a few octaves, he came inside of his shorts and collapsed against Chanyeol who kept fingering him through his orgasm.

He moaned against the alpha's neck as he felt him slip his fingers out of his hole which kept clenching around nothing but air. He was slowly coming back from Cloud Nine and felt Chanyeol's fingers stroke his back soothingly while he was still shaking a bit from his orgasm. 

"You came hands-free," the younger whispered, pointing out the obvious, and pulled Baekhyun's face up with the fingers that hadn't been inside of his ass. "That's hot..."

"It's embarrassing," the omega muttered while staring into Chanyeol's eyes. "I came like a fucking virgin."

"Well," Chanyeol started, grinning, "You _are_ a virgin, but there's nothing wrong with that! I think it's hot how you're able to come without touching your dick... Did it feel good?"

Nodding, Baekhyun wanted to hide back in the crook of Chanyeol's neck, but the younger had his face cupped which comforted him a little bit. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the taller's hand, trying to ignore the fact that his shorts were sticking to his skin.

"You're so cute," Chanyeol said, observing Baekhyun's slightly flushed face, and smiled softly when the elder opened his eyes again. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked. "Want to laze around and binge watch some series until you're in a heat spike again?"

Baekhyun averted his gaze, once again not believing that Chanyeol was _there_ , _willing_ to accompany him through his heat. It felt more like a dream than reality. "Sounds good," he answered, smiling softly, and locked eyes with the taller again. "But first I want to change and clean up."

"Great idea," Chanyeol chuckled.

 

♥

 

Cuddled up with Chanyeol on the couch, that was when Baekhyun felt the safest. Completely relaxed, content, their eyes completely focused on the series playing on the TV; that was how Baekhyun wanted to spend the rest of the day.

However, when night time came around, he realized they were out of food. So, there he was now, waiting in Chanyeol's car while the latter went inside the convenience store to get them something to eat. He had agreed on not going inside in case his heat would suddenly act up, and he was glad he did. From the pits of his stomach, he could feel it creeping into him, and maybe it was because he was in Chanyeol's car, surrounded by the younger's scent, that it was approaching way too quickly for his liking.

" _Not now,_ " he hissed to himself, feeling his body heat up and his heartbeat quicken. With pleading eyes, he looked over at the doors of the store, hoping Chanyeol would come out soon.

He _knew_ it was a bad idea, and yet he had insisted on going with Chanyeol instead of staying home. He didn't want to stay home alone, sure, but this certainly wasn't ideal either. The temperature in the car went up, or maybe it was his body becoming hot, and he could smell his own pheromones. Groaning, he felt himself becoming aroused, and had no idea what to do. Was he going to call Chanyeol to tell him to hurry, or was he going to just wait? He could also just touch himself– _No_ , not in public.

Luckily, just as he was about to go crazy from his own arousal, he saw the doors open before his tall boyfriend came into view with two plastic bags. He sat up upon seeing the alpha, ignoring the twitching of his ass hole which was already getting wet.

Chanyeol gasped as soon as he opened the door to the driver's seat, the smell of Baekhyun's pheromones hitting him straight in the face. He took a moment before he climbed inside. " _Damn_." He groaned, putting the bags on the back seat, and looked over at Baekhyun who was trying his best to come over as if nothing was wrong, but his scent betrayed him.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispered, pressing his legs together, and averted his gaze. He froze when he felt one of Chanyeol's strong hands on his thigh giving him an encouraging squeeze.

"You've got nothing to apologize for," the taller said, smiling softly, before he withdrew his hand and started the engine. "I'm glad you live close to the store though, because it's going to be hard to drive with your pheromones making me light-headed."

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. "If I weren't an omega, we wouldn't have to worry about something so stupid–"

" _Stupid_? No, Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol chuckled and put his hand back on the smaller's thigh, making him squirm. "I love that you're an omega," He admitted, smiling. "We could be real mates! I'm an alpha, you're an omega... Except, you cannot get pregnant because you obviously don't have a uterus since you're a boy. I don't know– I just think it's special because we're an alpha and an omega and we're in love, so..." He didn't mean to ramble, it just kind of happened with Baekhyun staring at him. A little embarrassed, he withdrew his hand again and took a deep breath. "Now, _that's_ what we call stupid."

"We're in love," Baekhyun whispered absentmindedly, seeming lost in a daze with a small smile present on his lips.

Chanyeol swallowed. "We are, right?" When Baekhyun turned his head to look at him, his small brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight from outside, his heart skipped a beat.

Baekhyun thought back about their conversation from last night when they had confessed to each other, and allowed his smile to widen. "Yes," he said, loving the smile which reached from ear to ear that appeared on Chanyeol's handsome face.

For the rest of the ride, a comfortable silence had settled inside the car. Well, _comfortable_... Baekhyun wasn't quite comfortable with his dick hard and throbbing between his legs. He had started to sweat a little and kept shuddering from the arousal he felt spreading in his whole body. His pheromones, of course, had an effect on Chanyeol who was getting turned on as well, and both of them thanked the heavens once they finally got back home.

Chanyeol quickly got the bags from the back of the car and followed Baekhyun inside his house while almost stumbling over his own feet. Once inside, he was quick to put the bags aside and pressed Baekhyun against the nearest wall, maybe a little too rough since he heard him gasp and saw him wince before he claimed his lips.

"It's getting stronger," he whispered against the smaller's lips that were eagerly kissing him back once he pressed them together again. "Your scent... It's stronger than before." His heart was running wild as he tried to keep control over the alpha inside of him that was dying to pounce on Baekhyun. Part of him enjoyed the powerless feeling the other gave him, but another part of him was scared. He didn't want to lose control, he didn't want to hurt Baekhyun.

Moaning, the latter wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck as he deepened the kiss. He himself had noticed the change in his pheromones, too, and he knew why it was getting stronger. He wanted more. More of Chanyeol. Not just his kisses, not just his touches, not just his fingers. He wanted to make love with Chanyeol, he had realized, so his body had started acting more desperate. The release of his sweeter, more intoxicating pheromones was part of it, but he couldn't control it. It was just his body begging for Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun murmured when the taller's tongue finally left his mouth, and pulled back from the kiss to look him in the eye. "Can... Can we take this to my room?"

"Of course," Chanyeol immediately answered, noticing the nervous look on Baekhyun's face. Before he followed the elder up the stairs, though, he quickly grabbed something from the bag and put it inside the pocket of his pants. His heart was doing summersaults as he wondered why exactly Baekhyun would want to go to his room and what that look on his face could have meant. He seemed nervous, yes, but there was this glint in his eyes that made his cock throb.

Once inside Baekhyun's bedroom, he turned off the big light that Baekhyun had turned on, earning a confused look from him. "To get in the mood," he started, grinning, and skipped over to the nightstand next to the smaller's bed. He turned on the night lamp which casted an orangey light through the room. "This is a little more romantic, don't you think?"

Baekhyun huffed a laugh, loving Chanyeol's silly self, and let the alpha pull him closer. "It is," he said and smiled into the kiss after Chanyeol had bent down to press their lips together. Their height difference made it a bit awkward to kiss while standing, since he had to strain his neck a little as Chanyeol was hunched forward to kiss him properly, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. He had his hands wrapped around the alpha's biceps while said alpha was cupping his face with both of his large hands.

After a while of kissing each other slowly, no rush involved at all, Chanyeol guided Baekhyun to the bed, their lips only parting when the smaller's legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards clumsily. Giggling, Baekhyun felt his face flush with embarrassment as Chanyeol crawled onto the bed to hover over him.

"You're cute," Chanyeol whispered, making Baekhyun giggle again, and sighed. "And Beautiful..."

"Sh-Shut up," the elder muttered, smiling brightly. The genuine loving look in Chanyeol's eyes made him feel flustered and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. He was at a loss for words, but before he could say something, the younger had opened his mouth again already.

"I've always loved your eyes," Chanyeol said, knowing very well Baekhyun liked getting compliments, but he also knew he had no idea how to handle them. "Even though you always say you think they're too small, I think they're really cute!"

Baekhyun, who wanted to hide his burning face, brought his hands up to cup Chanyeol's cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. Now wasn't really the time for Chanyeol to go stuff him with nice words. "Shut up," he repeated, mumbling the words into the quickly deepening kiss, and felt Chanyeol smile against his lips.

His dick throbbed inside of his pants when the alpha's skillful tongue slipped past his parted lips, and let out a muffled moan. Subconsciously, he spread his legs more, letting Chanyeol sit comfortably in between them, while he pressed his tongue back against the younger's. It was messy, but that's what he liked about these kind of kisses. They were dirty, but so hot when their lips moved slowly as their tongues danced sensually.

Soon, however, the room became too hot. Baekhyun felt like he was suffocating in his clothes, and wanted Chanyeol to get naked too. So, without thinking twice, he grabbed the hem of the other's shirt and pulled it up while tugging at it suggestively. He was needy, but too aroused to care.

Chanyeol, who immediately got the message, pulled back from their deep kiss and pulled his shirt over his head before flinging it across the room to somewhere forgotten. He noticed Baekhyun's longing stare, and grinned without saying anything.

Within seconds, the smaller's shirt had met the ground as well and he arched his back to press their naked chests together as they resumed kissing. He let his hands explore Chanyeol's toned chest, mapping out his soft skin and feeling up his hard muscles, before they traveled further down. He heard the younger take in a sharp breath once his hands had reached the waistband of his pants, and smiled into the kiss.

"I want you," Baekhyun moaned, his voice soft, and groaned when Chanyeol playfully nibbled on his lower lip.

"You've already got me," the alpha said, smiling, as he dragged his lips down Baekhyun's jaw and pressed a wet kiss next to his ear, causing him to shiver.

Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun trapped a moan inside of his mouth when Chanyeol slowly licked his ear. " _All_ of you," he gasped, feeling the taller rub their bulges together by thrusting his hips forward sensually. "I want..." He trailed off because the tongue against his ear shell was just way too distracting, and maybe because part of him was too embarrassed to say it. But he knew Chanyeol loved it when he was honest with him, especially during intimate times like this one, so he took a deep breath and let go of his pride for a second. "I want to go all the way."

Chanyeol's tongue stilled against Baekhyun's ear shell for a second before he pulled back to look the omega in the eye. "All the way?" he asked, seeing Baekhyun nod with a determined look in his dark eyes, and felt his heartbeat speed up with excitement. "Is that why your scent is suddenly so strong?" When Baekhyun nodded again, seeming a little ashamed this time, he licked his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Baekhyun whispered and watched a smile make its way upon Chanyeol's flushed face. "I am sure." He couldn't help but smile too as Chanyeol bent back down to claim his lips for yet another lip-lock. This time, however, he felt the taller fumble with his pants, so he pulled back and helped him to quickly take off the piece of clothing before he got rid of his own – shoes and socks included.

"God, you made me so hard just by saying you want to go all the way," Chanyeol muttered as he looked down at the obvious tent in his underwear, and heard Baekhyun huff a small laugh.

"I get so wet just thinking about it," Baekhyun admitted, his voice almost inaudible, as his own words spread goosebumps all over his body.

Chanyeol grinned. "Speaking of which..." He swiftly got off the bed to get something from the pocket of his pants before he quickly crawled on top of Baekhyun again. "I bought lube," he said, holding a small bottle in front of the omega's face. "Just in case you would want to, you know, go further than just fingering... Honestly, when you said you wanted to take this to your room, I knew it was going to be a serious business."

Baekhyun laughed airily, observing the bottle with curious eyes, and felt how his heart started beating in his throat. It was really – _finally_ – going to happen; he was going to lose his virginity to the one he trusted the most, to Park Chanyeol, his childhood best friend but now also his lover.

"And, if it makes you feel any better, I'm just as nervous as you are," Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun's eyes widen a little.

"Why...?" he asked. "You've had plenty of sex before..."

"Yes, but..." Chanyeol sighed, smiling softly. "I've never taken someone's virginity." He sighed again, nuzzling his nose against Baekhyun's and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Besides, you're really special to me... You're my first love after all, so I want it to be amazing for you."

Baekhyun wasn't able to hide the wide smile that was creeping up on his face, and cupped Chanyeol's face to pull him in for a soft kiss. "I'm sure it will be amazing," he said. "Because it's you." He lifted his head so he could properly press his lips against Chanyeol's.

The kiss was slow, almost romantic with the low orangey light surrounding them, and gradually brought them back in the mood. Moaning, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's shoulder to pull him impossibly closer, and basked in the feeling of the taller grinding his clothed cock up against his. When he felt one of Chanyeol's gentle hands stroke his chest, he shivered. The tingly feeling of the alpha's fingers teasing his nipple made him whimper into the kiss, but he was glad his hand quickly went further down because he really needed him to touch somewhere else.

"You're so wet," Chanyeol whispered after he'd pulled back from the kiss a little, having his hand in between Baekhyun's spread legs. "It's seeping through your underwear..." He grinned as he felt Baekhyun shudder underneath him, and slowly moved his hand up to his hard cock. He wrapped his hand around it through the fabric and teasingly gave it a few tugs, feeling his own dick throb because of the pleasured sound that left Baekhyun's throat.

They needed to get fully naked as soon as possible, he decided.

With one swift movement, he pulled Baekhyun's underwear down his legs and flung it away to somewhere forgotten. He looked at Baekhyun's leaking cock resting on his lower abdomen, and grinned even wider. "Something seems like it's craving attention," he sing-sang before he wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's shaft, making him gasp and try to close his legs, but to no avail since Chanyeol was sitting in between them.

" _Please_ …" The smaller whimpered, putting his own hand over the one that was stroking his dick. "N-Not too much... else I'll come already," he muttered. Even though he loved the feeling of Chanyeol's large hand wrapped around his shaft giving him the pleasure he so badly wanted, he didn't want to come just yet. He wanted to last long for once.

Chanyeol bit his lower lip and let go of Baekhyun's dick, like he wanted. "I don't see the problem in that," he said, his wide grin still plastered on his face, and let his hand stroke Baekhyun's side instead.

"I..." the smaller started, but trailed off when Chanyeol started kissing his neck. "I want to come when we're..." He trailed off once again, this time because he didn't know what words to use. He didn't want to use the word 'fucking', because that sounded way too shallow, but he also wasn't sure if it would be okay to say–

"Making love?" Chanyeol filled in, making Baekhyun's blush deepen. "You really are the cutest..." Chanyeol rubbed his nose against Baekhyun's before he gave it a quick kiss. "Anyway, your wish is my command." Those words made Baekhyun giggle which caused his heart to skip a beat. He quickly pulled himself together, though, and pulled down his own underwear, letting his cock spring free and leaving both of them completely nude.

"However," he started after a short silence and pressed his lips together in a thin line. "I _do_ have to prepare you..."

Baekhyun licked his lips, already feeling his ass hole twitch when he thought about Chanyeol's fingers stretching him out, and took a deep breath. "That's fine."

Smiling, Chanyeol came up with a plan; a plan that was probably going to drive Baekhyun crazy. "How about..." One of his hands slowly stroked down the inside of Baekhyun's thigh, causing it to quiver slightly, until his fingers found his wet little hole. He gathered some of his wetness onto his fingers to make them slick, and smirked. "I don't touch your prostate?" he suggested, seeing the smaller's eyebrows furrow together as he slowly pushed the tip of his middle finger inside.

Baekhyun fisted his hands into the pillow underneath his head and let his back arch off the bed while Chanyeol pushed a single finger inside. He only half heard the alpha's suggestion, so he just nodded as he basked in the feeling of something entering his ass. He felt so needy wanting something to fill him up and he couldn't help but let continuous moans slip past his parted lips.

"God, you're so wet," Chanyeol whispered, loving the feeling of Baekhyun's hole clenching around his finger as he moved it inside of him, slowly letting him adjust. The thought of having this tight, inviting heat around his cock turned him on so much. He couldn't wait, it was something he'd dreamed about a thousand times after all, but he wanted Baekhyun's first time to be amazing, so he wasn't going to rush things. He was going to take his sweet, sweet time and make it a first time they both wouldn't forget.

Once Baekhyun's hole had relaxed around the first finger, Chanyeol grabbed the small bottle of lube, opened it with his teeth, and let his finger slip out of the elder's hole, causing him to wince. Grinning, he squirted an amount on two of his fingers, before he put the bottle aside again.

Baekhyun gasped when he felt his ass hole stretch around Chanyeol's fingers and let his head roll back into the pillow. Moaning, he felt Chanyeol kiss his neck, and grabbed one of his biceps while his other hand was still fisted in the pillow underneath his head. " _Fuck_ …" He whimpered as the fingers inside of his ass started moving a little faster and accidentally bumped against his prostate, making his whole body quiver.

"Sorry," Chanyeol whispered while grinning against Baekhyun's marked neck and proceeded to purposefully avoid the smaller's sweet spot.

The lube mixed with Baekhyun's wetness made everything so slick, it was creating a soft squelching sound which he was able to hear in between the other's sweet, breathy moans. His ass hole was relaxing, slowly getting used to the size of two of his fingers, so he started scissoring them experimentally.

Baekhyun was writhing, hating the way Chanyeol's fingers only slightly grazed his prostate, but he knew he would probably come the second they would touch it dead-on. It was _torturous_.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's chest heave up and down as he was taking deep breaths, before he looked up at his flushed with arousal face. "Can I add another?" he asked, his voice low, and felt his dick throb in between his legs when Baekhyun's eyes found his.

"Y- _Yes_ ," the omega answered, his eyes half lidded. And he dug his nails into the skin of Chanyeol's arm while gasping when he felt a third finger being pushed in alongside the first two.

"God _damn_ …" Chanyeol groaned as he started to finger Baekhyun slowly with three fingers, feeling the tight ring of muscle clench around them. "You feel so fucking good..." He pressed a wet kiss onto Baekhyun's chin before he trailed his lips up to the other's mouth. "I can't wait to fuck you."

Baekhyun shivered upon hearing those obscene words and tried to kiss Chanyeol back, but to no avail. " _Yeol_ ," he gasped, his head lolling back again. He enjoyed the feeling of his hole stretching around the alpha's thick fingers, but he was craving something even bigger, something that would fill him up completely, something he'd fantasized about often, but was too shy to admit it. Besides, the way Chanyeol's fingers kept avoiding his prostate was driving him completely crazy. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"I want it..." he whispered, looking Chanyeol in the eye again, and bit his lower lip. " _Please_ ," He added, his voice a little breathy, and whimpered when he felt the fingers slip out of his ass. He suddenly felt so empty with his wet hole clenching around nothing but air, and wished Chanyeol would hurry up and put it in him already.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was smiling sweetly with still no intentions to rush things. "If it hurts, _please_ tell me, okay?" he said, watching Baekhyun nod, and grabbed the bottle of lube. "If you want me to stop, just say so too, okay? We'll stop immediately–"

"Yes," Baekhyun interrupted, almost sounding impatient, making Chanyeol smile. He took a deep breath when the taller leaned back, watching him open the bottle of lube with anticipating eyes.

With one hand, Chanyeol held his own dick while he used the other to lather his shaft with lube. He didn't touch the small knot forming at the base of his cock and smeared the lube up to where it started to swell. His heart was racing in his chest once he hovered over Baekhyun again and looked him in the eye as he pressed the tip of his dick against his wet entrance.

Baekhyun's jaw went slack when Chanyeol started to slowly push his cock in and grabbed his arm, holding onto it for his dear life. The intrusion didn't exactly hurt, but the alpha's shaft stretched him out more and reached deeper than his fingers could, so it was a little overwhelming. He was taking deep breaths once Chanyeol was almost fully seated inside.

"Are you okay?" the latter asked, concern present on his face as he scanned Baekhyun's expression, searching for any signs of displeasure, but found none. He looked down to where their bodies were connecting, to where his knot was pressing against the other's rim, but quickly looked up again when he heard a shaky breath.

"Yes," Baekhyun exhaled, letting his lips curl up slightly to form a small smile. "You...?"

Chanyeol nodded, smiling too. "You feel fucking _amazing_ ," he said, feeling Baekhyun's heat hug his cock tightly. It almost felt unreal that he could finally make love to Baekhyun, the one he had been crushing on for so long. And apart from his dick being very happy to finally be inside of his small boyfriend, his heart was happy too.

He bent down to press his lips against Baekhyun's, initiating a lip-lock that would distract the omega from any pain the latter was maybe going to feel once he would start moving. He playfully bit Baekhyun's lips, making him giggle into the kiss before he slipped his tongue inside the other's hot mouth. After a while, he felt Baekhyun relax and took that as a sign that he could start moving, so he did.

The whimper that left Baekhyun's mouth once he began pulling his dick out, caused goosebumps to erupt on his whole body. " _F-Fuck_ …" Chanyeol moaned and pulled back from the kiss to look at Baekhyun's erotic expression.

Breathing heavily, Baekhyun looked down between their bodies, seeing his own leaking cock laying heavy on his abdomen. His head rolled back again when Chanyeol pushed his cock back in and let out a moan that made him blush.

The slight sting he felt from being stretched out like this for the first time wasn't as strong as the wonderful feeling of being this intimate and close with Chanyeol. His heart was racing. Butterflies were roaming his stomach. His mind was overloaded with both love and lust. All he could see and feel was Chanyeol.

" _God_ , you look so beautiful," the alpha moaned, feeling his dick throb inside of Baekhyun as he kept staring at his flushed face. Once the small knot forming at the base of his cock touched Baekhyun's rim, he started pulling out again. With leisure movements, he gradually let the omega get used to his size and watched him get a little more lost in pleasure with each thrust. He himself had a hard time holding onto his sanity, but Baekhyun's reactions to his gentle touches were worth the slow pace.

"M-More…" Baekhyun whimpered, and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders as he picked up his pace and created a steady rhythm of deep, strong thrusts. Baekhyun couldn't stop moaning once pleasure had completely taken him over. He had one of his shaky legs draped over Chanyeol's hip while the other was pushed back a bit against his chest by one of the taller's strong hands.

"You feeling good?" Chanyeol asked, his voice husky as he leaned in for a quick kiss. When Baekhyun whimpered out a soft ' _yes_ ', he smiled. "I can tell..." He looked down at the smaller's hard dick before he straightened himself a little so he could put both of Baekhyun's legs over his shoulders. He felt Baekhyun's hands hold onto his thighs as he started picking up more pace, fucking him hard enough to make him choke on his moans.

With half-lidded eyes, Baekhyun watched Chanyeol's muscles flex as he was thrusting his hips back and forth. It felt _so_ good, and Chanyeol hadn't even touched his prostate properly yet. His dick had grazed it slightly a couple of times, making his eyes roll back, and he wondered if Chanyeol did it on purpose, like he did with his fingers.

When the pace slowed down a bit, giving him time to breathe, he felt his whole body tingle. He could feel Chanyeol's hands stroke his body, every place he touched feeling hot. And he wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist when he hovered back over him to kiss him. Just when their lips were about to touch, however, Chanyeol had angled his hips just so that when he thrusts his cock in, he hit Baekhyun's prostate dead-on.

Gasping loudly, Baekhyun threw his head back, feeling Chanyeol's lips land on his neck, and let a moan slip past his lips that put porn stars to shame.

" _There_?" Chanyeol asked, his voice having a teasing tone, and kept hitting the same spot over and over, reducing Baekhyun to a puddle of whimpers. With a smirk, he quickened his pace again, basking in the feeling of the smaller's hole clenching desperately around his cock. "You feel so fucking good." He groaned, his grin widening when he saw Baekhyun reach in between their bodies to wrap his hand around his neglected cock.

Shuddering, Baekhyun started jerking himself off, feeling a familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach. With his hormones running wild, it wasn't a surprise that he was already close from just a few thrusts against his prostate. Especially with Chanyeol's musky alpha scent surrounding him, making him feel so hopelessly aroused. It was a given that he was already coming.

"Come for me..." Chanyeol whispered, pressing a wet kiss onto Baekhyun's chin, and watched his orgasm wash over him. The sight was so hot: he could watch Baekhyun coming undone all day long. The way his body was trembling, the way his semen landed on his stomach, the way his face showed such an erotic expression, it all made his dick throb inside of him. And how the tone of Baekhyun's moans went up a few octaves was so satisfactory, it brought him closer to the edge as well.

As he slowly came down from Cloud 9, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's cock still moving inside of him. He whimpered, letting go of his own spent dick, as he got used to the new sensation of the alpha's dick thrusting inside of his sensitive hole. Whenever Chanyeol would touch his sweet-spot, he gasped, earning a deep groan from the other.

Before he could tip over the edge, Chanyeol quickly pulled his cock out of Baekhyun's ass, making him moan in surprise, and wrapped a hand around his shaft. " _Fuck_ … I'm c-close," He grunted, his voice raspy, and jerked himself to completion.

Moaning, Baekhyun listened to the squelching sound Chanyeol's hand created around his shaft and couldn't keep his eyes off of him as he came. He bit his lower lip as he watched Chanyeol's load land next to his own on his stomach and chest, and loved how dirty it made him feel.

"Sh- _Shit_ …" Chanyeol stuttered, milking himself dry of his cum and quivered when he let his fingers stroke his over-sensitive knot. The urge to push it into Baekhyun had been strong, but he refrained, not sure whether the smaller would have wanted that or not. " _Holy fuck_..." He exhaled, hearing Baekhyun giggle in the background as he came down from his high.

When he felt two soft hands cup his reddish cheeks, he opened his eyes just to see Baekhyun was pulling him in for a kiss, so he closed them again and kissed him back. The reality that they had just gone all the way dawned on him, causing him to smile into the kiss. He wanted to pull Baekhyun against his body and cuddle, but the fact that he was covered in cum held him from doing so. "I love you," he whispered instead, after he had pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you too," Baekhyun said, looking Chanyeol in the eye, and smiled softly. "And it was amazing; the sex, I mean..." He bit his lip, seeing the taller smirk, and nodded when he asked him ' _yeah_?'.

"That makes me so happy," Chanyeol sighed, burying his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck, causing him to chuckle. "It was more than amazing... Even when I'm fucking you, you still look mesmerizing." He pressed his lips against Baekhyun's neck, giving his skin a soft kiss. "And, _damn_ , you feel good."

Giggling, Baekhyun felt his shyness come back and avoided eye contact when Chanyeol pulled back from his neck to look at him. "I came way too fast... again."

"I mean... That's a good sign, right?" Chanyeol asked, grinning widely. "At least that means you felt really good as well." He paused so he could kiss Baekhyun's pouty lips. "And the fact that you're in heat probably makes you come faster. Besides, I came really fast too, didn't I?"

Baekhyun nodded, feeling a warmth spread in his chest because, yes, Chanyeol _really_ loved him and he loved having sex with him. He felt giddy now that he got rid of his virginity, and he was happy he had given it to Chanyeol. He was glad he could make Chanyeol feel good, and he was sure he could make him feel even better once he would have the courage to do so.

"Anyway, let me get a warm cloth so I can clean you up," Chanyeol said, startling Baekhyun from his sudden daze, and made his way off the bed.

The bed felt cold without the alpha's presence, but luckily he wasn't gone for long. Baekhyun couldn't help but smile when Chanyeol walked back into the room in all his naked glory, and flushed when he realized he himself was still naked too.

"I know I can't shut up about it, but you're so goddamn beautiful." Chanyeol sighed, making his way back on the bed and started cleaning up the mess they made.

Baekhyun huffed a bashful laugh and enjoyed the feeling of a warm cloth stroking the skin of his belly. "You're not bad yourself," he whispered, making Chanyeol chuckle, and lifted himself up so he could lean on his elbows. A question had popped up in his head and he was dying to ask what was on his mind. "Chanyeol...?" he thus said, making the taller look at him with an anticipating gaze. He licked his lips, being a little hesitant about asking what he was about to ask, but decided to give it a shot anyway. "Have you ever... bottomed?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Chanyeol stopped cleaning Baekhyun for a second. "Why? Are you planning on topping me?"

"N-Not really..." Baekhyun muttered, suddenly embarrassed, and regretted asking.

Chanyeol on the other hand didn't mind the question at all. "It's usually not an alpha thing to bottom, but I've tried it, yeah." He chuckled, thinking back to his past relationships. "I once had this one night stand with another alpha I don't know. He wanted to try bottoming, so I fucked him first. But it wasn't really his thing, so _I_ tried bottoming, because why not, right? But... it's not really my thing either– or he just really sucked. In the end, we just sucked each other off and called it a night."

Baekhyun nodded, frowning, as the image of another alpha fucking Chanyeol popped up inside his mind. It looked rather comical.

"For you, I'm willing to try it again," the younger piped up, bringing Baekhyun back to reality, and smiled when he saw his eyes widen.

"That's not... necessary," Baekhyun whispered, even though the idea of fucking Chanyeol didn't entirely seem unpleasant. He hadn't asked the question with that in mind, though. He was just curious.

"Why not?" Chanyeol asked, tossing the cloth to the side once he was done cleaning up the smaller's chest and stomach. "Aren't you curious how it feels to fuck someone?" He plopped down next to Baekhyun and was happy when he could finally pull him closer so they could cuddle.

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, allowing himself to be cuddled up in Chanyeol's arms. "I never really thought about it," he admitted. "Since it's not really an omega thing to top."

Chuckling, Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun's head. "What if I were an omega too? Would you have fucked me then?" He let go of Baekhyun for a second to grab the blankets and threw those over the both of them.

"I... I don't know," Baekhyun answered, not thinking his first question would result in Chanyeol suggesting he should fuck him.

"If you ever want to, then tell me, ok?" the alpha said, smiling.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but a loud rumble from his stomach cut him off before he even had the chance to start talking. He didn't want to leave the warm bed or Chanyeol's comfortable embrace, but his stomach gave away that he was hungry.

"Ah, right, we still haven't eaten yet," Chanyeol said, laughing airily. "Want me to make us something?"

Baekhyun groaned, but when his bladder also began begging him to get out of the bed so he could pee, he gave in and sat up. "Sounds like a plan."

Smiling, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun get off the bed and ogled his naked body until he turned around and gave him a look. "Sorry, I got distracted," he said, and grinned widely seeing the smaller flush. He got out of the bed as well and put on some clothes. 

He was happy, extremely happy, and he knew Baekhyun was happy too. He was happy he could spend the rest of the weekend with Baekhyun, or the rest of the break, or even the rest of his life. Not only as best friends, but as lovers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long ass smutty chapter but you all deserve it♥


	3. Day Three

Baekhyun's heart was racing, pounding loudly inside his chest.

He was sweating, feeling hot from head to toe.

He was trembling in Chanyeol's embrace, being completely helpless.

It was well past midnight, but he was wide awake.

Taking a deep breath, he felt something down his body throb desperately. He was releasing so many pheromones that it was affecting him. He felt so very submissive and he was craving attention– _Chanyeol's_ attention. But the latter was asleep and he didn't want to wake him up just because his heat decided to come back in the middle of the night.

So, he decided to take care of it himself. However, since there was no way he could leave Chanyeol's embrace or the bed without him waking up the other, he had no other choice but to take care of it right there. He shuddered, already feeling weird as he thought about touching himself when Chanyeol was asleep right behind him. But with arousal clouding his mind, it seemed like the best plan.

With a shaky breath, he raked his hand up his own thigh towards his crotch. He cupped his hard dick through the fabric of his underwear and bit his lower lip, feeling shivers go down his spine. He felt _naughty_.

 _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea_ – the same words kept racing through his mind, but with his hand where he needed it the most, those words soon disappeared to the back of his head and all he could think about was how bad he wanted to come.

His teeth were digging into the skin of his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan as he pulled back the waistband of his underwear. When his cock sprang free, he shuddered and gently wrapped his hand around it, feeling it throb against his palm. Some pre-cum was sticking to his fingertips as he touched the bulbous head. After letting a soft sigh go past his lips, he pulled his underwear down his legs, leaving him completely bare.

With his back pressed against Chanyeol's chest, he started stroking his dick slowly and gradually got lost in pleasure. He couldn't stop a soft whimper from leaving his lips when he had found the perfect rhythm and, impossibly, his cock started leaking more pre-cum. His body started quivering, his breathing became ragged and his mind was clouded with lust.

But it wasn't enough. 

His ass hole was clenching, desperately begging for attention, and Baekhyun knew it was leaking natural lubrication like no-tomorrow. He groaned softly, suddenly feeling frustrated because there was no way he could finger himself without waking Chanyeol. But it also felt impossible to come undone with just a hand wrapped around his dick. When playing with himself, he _needed_  the prostate stimulation.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. The need to come was bigger than his fear of accidentally waking Chanyeol. 

He let out a shaky breath as he continued to jerk himself off with one hand, while he carefully put the other in between his legs. He tried to keep his movements imperceptible, but shuddered violently as he pressed two of his fingers against his wet rim. Involuntarily, he moaned, a little louder than he deemed acceptable and–

When he felt a pair of lips press against the back of his neck, he froze completely. 

_Oh, no..._

"Need a hand?" Chanyeol's deep, raspy voice resonated through the dark room, causing goosebumps to erupt on Baekhyun's skin. 

 _Busted_.

"I-I..." Baekhyun shivered when he felt Chanyeol's hand stroke down his arm, and let out a helpless whimper when the alpha wrapped his hand around his cock instead. He moaned, feeling something hard press against the small of his back, and accidentally pushed back against it as Chanyeol started jerking him off, causing him to grunt. 

"You're so naughty..." Chanyeol whispered, pressing his lips against the back of Baekhyun's neck again to give it a quick kiss. "Thinking you can touch yourself without waking me in the process."

All Baekhyun could do was moan, basking in the feeling of finally being taken care of. However, just as he was about to drift off to Cloud 9, he got turned onto his back and felt Chanyeol spread his legs so he could hover over him. Because of the little moonlight shining into the room, he could vaguely see the taller's silhouette and blushed.

He really was naughty, wasn't he?

Before he could say anything, Chanyeol's lips had already found his, engaging them in a hot kiss. There still was a hint of toothpaste lingering on Chanyeol's tongue, Baekhyun noticed, which spread a pleasant taste across his taste buds. Soon, he forgot how to think, though, and moaned into the taller's mouth as he ground his hips down. 

" _God_ , you smell so fucking good." Chanyeol groaned after a while of kissing Baekhyun breathless, and pulled back from the sensual lip-lock. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the feeling your pheromones give me..." He felt helplessly aroused and his cock was throbbing continuously, begging for him to _do something_. But with Baekhyun's pleasure still on number one, he ignored it and started kissing down the smaller's neck.

Baekhyun, whose head was spinning, could only moan and let out uneven breaths. He had his hands in Chanyeol's hair, tugging at his locks softly as he left little kisses across his collarbone. He felt the taller's lips go lower and shuddered when they had reached one of his nipples.

But Chanyeol left him frustrated when he pulled back from his nub after only one playful lick. He let out a disappointed whimper when Chanyeol kissed back up to his lips. 

"I want you to turn around and get on all fours for me," the taller whispered, his lips ghosting over Baekhyun's parted ones, and grinned. 

"Turn around?" Baekhyun asked, his voice thick with arousal.

Chanyeol nodded which Baekhyun could only vaguely see. "Yeah... On your hands and knees." He knew his small boyfriend was frustrated and extremely turned on. He also knew exactly what he wanted, and he was going to give it to him, just in a different position.

Baekhyun gulped when a mental image of him on all fours in front of Chanyeol entered his mind. The idea made him shudder, but not in an unpleasant way. The room was mostly dark anyway, so why would he be embarrassed?

However, once he had maneuvered himself into the preferred position, the room suddenly lit up, causing his whole body to flush. Maybe being on his hands and knees in front of Chanyeol, who was able to see literally everything, was more embarrassing than he had thought. 

" _Fuck_ …" Chanyeol exhaled, feeling his dick throb in the confines of his underwear upon taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. "You're so fucking hot, Baekhyunnie..." Baekhyun looked so fuckable being on all fours with his ass in full display. It was making his head spin. The elder's slick hole was twitching in front of his eyes, begging him to have a taste. It was mesmerizing to look at: Baekhyun's spread legs, his thick thighs, his hard cock, his plush ass cheeks, and his leaking hole. He felt his mouth water the longer he stared at him.

"Ch- _Chanyeol_..." Baekhyun moaned, wishing the taller would _do_ something already. He shuddered when he felt two hands cup his ass cheeks, bracing himself for whatever Chanyeol was going to do. When he felt something hot and slick against his wet hole, however, he almost lost his balance and arched his back, subconsciously pushing his ass back against the younger's face.

Chanyeol groaned, absolutely loving Baekhyun's taste, and cleaned up all the wetness that was seeping out of his ass with his tongue and lips. He loved eating ass, and was treating Baekhyun's like a whole feast. He loved the way it made the smaller moan and whimper in a high pitch, which told him he liked it too.

And Baekhyun did. He liked it _very_ much. No matter how obscene or dirty it was, he loved the feeling of Chanyeol's tongue playing with his puckered rim, loved all the little kisses he would spread across his ass, loved the feeling of his lips sucking gently on his sensitive skin. 

After a while of basking in the feeling of Chanyeol's mouth eating him out, he lost strength in his arms and ended up face down, ass up. His thighs were shaking and he shuddered when Chanyeol softly raked his nails down his ass cheeks. He gasped when he felt a hand touch his neglected cock and pushed out his ass more once said hand started stroking him.

Chanyeol, being high on Baekhyun's pheromones, felt the other's hole twitch continuously against his tongue as his dick kept throbbing in his hold. Baekhyun was getting close, he knew, and smiled against his ass. "Do you want to come?" he asked, already knowing the answer, and smiled even wider when he heard a breathy ' _yes_ ' coming from the omega's lips. 

Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol began pleasuring him in a way that would definitely tip him over the edge. The taller's voice died in the background, and he didn't care what he said because with his orgasm closing in on him, he could only focus on the pleasure. In a state of pure bliss, he came, letting his semen drip over Chanyeol's hand and onto the bed. 

Feeling Baekhyun's body shake, Chanyeol left his wet, slightly gaping hole alone and peppered his ass cheek with kisses. He kept his hand wrapped around the other’s dick, and milked it from all the cum he had to offer until he felt it soften in his hold. Biting his lip, he straightened himself and admired the position Baekhyun was in for a second. When he saw him stare at him from over his shoulder, he grinned. "You dirtied the sheets."

Groaning, Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up as he let himself fall on his side, making sure he wouldn't end up in his own semen. He looked over to where Chanyeol was sitting on his knees and noticed the very obvious hard-on he was sporting inside of his underwear. The fact that once again he had been the only one receiving pleasure made him feel bad. "Chanyeol, you're still..."

"Hard? Yeah, very," Chanyeol chuckled, and was about to tell Baekhyun to not worry about it, but the latter probably had other plans as he came crawling towards him.

"I want you to feel good too," Baekhyun said, a bashful expression present on his pretty face, but he tried to come over as determined. It was 3 a.m., his head was a mess, but there was one thing that had kept on bugging him since the first time they had done intimate things: he wanted to return the favor. He wanted to be able to pleasure Chanyeol, too. And not just with his hands. "C-Can you... teach me?"

"Teach you how to make me feel good? But making _you_ feel good is already enough–"

"With my mouth."

Chanyeol's eyes widened a little as he stared at Baekhyun's flushed face. "You want me to teach you how to give a blow job?" he asked, blinking a couple of times, and felt arousal wake up inside of him when he saw the smaller nod.

"Please?" Baekhyun said before Chanyeol could say something and put his hand on the taller's thigh, as though he was trying to tell him that he had nothing to worry about because he really wanted it.

Still a little surprised but very excited, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's face and pulled him in for a kiss. While their lips were moving together, he repositioned himself so he wasn't sitting on his knees, but on his butt instead. Baekhyun crawled in between his legs, being on his hands and knees again, and kissed him back with much passion, not minding where his mouth had been before.

"Kiss down my body," Chanyeol whispered after a while when his cock had started leaking uncontrollably, and grinned at Baekhyun, watching him bite his lower lip. He tipped his head back a little, as if he was trying to tell the elder to start at his neck and sent him an encouraging look. Luckily, Baekhyun got the message and quickly went to work, much to his pleasure. " _Yeah_..." he sighed, feeling goosebumps spread across his skin when the smaller's lips came in contact with his skin, and leaned back on his arms.

Baekhyun felt his heart thump in his throat and butterflies roam his belly as he was trying to mimic whatever Chanyeol always did when he was kissing his body. He felt one of the alpha's hands playing with his hair as he slowly left small, but wet kisses down his neck. Once he had reached the taller's chest, he shuffled backwards on the bed a little so his position would be less awkward even though being on his hands and knees in front of Chanyeol again made his cheeks burn. But, he _wanted_ this, and the fact that his dick was already growing back to full hardness proved so. 

Chanyeol licked his lips as he watched Baekhyun's ass go back in the air the further he kissed down his body. "You look hot in this position," he commented without much thinking, and smirked as Baekhyun glanced up at him when his head reached the waistband of his underwear. He was about to give further instructions, but his voice died on his tongue because Baekhyun had already pulled back the fabric, letting his rock-hard cock spring free. 

With glazed over eyes, Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol's dick, wondering how that would ever fit inside of his mouth. His eyes lingered at the knot forming at the base of his shaft. "It's so... big," he muttered, the words already having left his mouth before he could register them, and felt his cheeks become impossibly hotter.

Smirking, Chanyeol quickly rid himself of his underwear before he spread his legs for Baekhyun, his dick lying restlessly on his lower abdomen. "Don't worry," he said, and cupped the other's face so he could stroke his reddish cheek with his thumb. "I'm probably going to come the second your lips touch my dick." Because, just like when Baekhyun was about to give him his first hand job, he was incredibly turned on. He had dreamed about Baekhyun sucking his dick for _years_ , so he presumably didn't even have to be good to be able to make him see stars.

Baekhyun, feeling a little more confident upon hearing those words, wrapped his hand around Chanyeol cock, his pinky resting against his knot. His heart was still racing as he stared at the pearly droplets of pre-cum seeping from the tip, but he was eager to learn. "What do I do now?" he softly asked and looked up at Chanyeol who was staring down at him with a look of both love and lust. It gave him a weird, but pleasant feeling in his stomach. 

"Do whatever you want," Chanyeol answered. His own heart was racing as well, and he held his breath when Baekhyun opened his mouth.

 _‘Do whatever I want_ ,’ Baekhyun thought as he carefully stuck out his tongue and licked away the pre-cum from the slit. He grimaced a little when tasting the slightly salty substance, making Chanyeol chuckle. It was a taste he had to get used to, but it wasn't all too unpleasant. 

"F- _Fuck_ …" Chanyeol moaned, his voice cracking when Baekhyun opened his mouth to take in the head of his cock. His whole body kept twitching, feeling the smaller's soft lips against his sensitive skin. He wove his hand in Baekhyun's hair so he could guide him gently, and couldn't stop the throaty moan from leaving his mouth when the other tried to take in more of his shaft and accidentally gagged. "Slo–  _Oh_... Slowly," he whispered, his body tingling from head to toe.

Baekhyun moaned involuntarily when he felt Chanyeol's cock throb against his tongue. Once again he tried to mimic what the taller would do to him, and since he started tasting more pre-cum, he guessed he was doing it right.

Chanyeol's deep groans resonated through the room together with the naughty suckling sounds Baekhyun's mouth was creating with the other’s dick. The amount of pheromones the omega was releasing, easily sent Chanyeol to heaven. A little dazed, he helped Baekhyun find a steady pace to bob his head in, and felt his toes curl when the elder was slowly getting the hang of it.

It felt _so_ good to have Baekhyun's hot mouth around his shaft, it was causing his knot to swell even more. But because he was dangerously close already, he put his fingers underneath Baekhyun's chin and carefully pulled him off his cock so he could draw him in for a kiss. "You're amazing," he softly said, taking in the other's confused gaze, and chuckled lowly. "You were going to make me come."

Feeling his body fill with pride, Baekhyun bit his lip for a second, but was quick to kiss Chanyeol back when he pressed their lips together again. "I was?" he asked against the other's mouth, and heard him hum.

"Yeah..." Chanyeol sighed before he leaned back a bit and let his eyes move between his dick and Baekhyun while biting his lip, hoping the elder would get the message which he did. Chanyeol moaned loudly and let his head roll back when Baekhyun wrapped his lips around his cock again, causing pleasant shivers to go down his spine. 

The pheromones filling the air made it hard for him to breathe. Each time he inhaled, he felt Baekhyun's enchanting scent take over him a little more. " _God_ … your mouth feels amazing..." He looked back down to how Baekhyun was working his magic and brushed some strands of hair out of his face, making him look up. " _Fuck_ …" He grunted, almost choking on a moan, when they made eye-contact. 

Baekhyun felt his own cock throb in between his legs as he took in the erotic look in Chanyeol's dark eyes. Soon, however, he closed his eyes again and tried taking in more of the taller's length, but to no avail. His lips couldn't even reach his knot without him gagging. It was embarrassing, but the way it made Chanyeol moan made up for it. 

He reached in between his own legs to satisfy his own needs since his own dick was so hard, it almost hurt which was also quite embarrassing. He couldn't even suck Chanyeol's cock without feeling helplessly aroused, even though he literally just came.

"I-I'm going to come," Chanyeol suddenly moaned, feeling a toe-curling orgasm approach him quickly. Baekhyun, however, didn't show any signs that he was going to pulling off anytime soon and only started sucking with more force, causing Chanyeol to tumble over the edge so fast. He _almost_ didn't have time to pull Baekhyun off his cock himself. 

Moaning, Baekhyun still had his eyes closed as he felt his face getting wet with Chanyeol's sticky semen. Meanwhile, he had come on the sheets again, having come less than the first time, but still feeling satisfied. 

When he heard Chanyeol's ragged breathing and felt his fingers stroke his dirty cheek, he opened his eyes again and smiled softly.

"You still look so beautiful." Chanyeol said, smiling as well, and cupped Baekhyun's semen covered face and pulled him up for a quick kiss. "Even with your face glazed with my cum."

Baekhyun felt a little obscene upon hearing those words, but he couldn't be more proud. He had sucked Chanyeol's dick and he had made him come, _a lot_. "Did I do well?" he inquired, but before he could become unsure, Chanyeol had already opened his mouth.

"Do you even _have_ to ask that?" he asked, chuckling, and pecked the other's lips again. "Your mouth feels _heavenly_. It's almost unreal how good it feels to have you sucking my dick! Even people with experience weren't able to make me come so fast... I bet after some practice you're going to be able to deep-throat me easily."

"You think?" Baekhyun said and flushed when Chanyeol nodded. 

"In all honesty," The taller began, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't expecting you to give me a blowjob any time soon... Especially not in the middle of the night." He huffed a laugh as he put his hand over Baekhyun's and looked at him, having a genuine look in his eyes. "I'm happy you're getting more comfortable to do different things."

"I just want to be able to make you feel good too," Baekhyun whispered, looking down at where Chanyeol's hand was touching his. "I don't want to claim all the pleasure."

Chanyeol chuckled and rubbed Baekhyun's slender fingers with his thumb. "I don't mind when you do."

"But _I_ do," Baekhyun muttered, making the alpha smile widely. "I want you to feel good too..."

Sighing with content, Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, looking past the fact that there was drying cum on his face. "I love you so much," he said, his smile growing even wider when the elder gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, Chanyeol."

 

♥

 

There was a smile present on Baekhyun's face as he stood in front of the stove in just a pair of sweatpants to prepare breakfast for himself and Chanyeol.

After that night's dirty events, they had quickly washed their bodies and were too tired to actually clean the bed. So, they had pulled the dirty bed sheets off the bed and slept underneath some thin blankets as a quick alternative.

He had woken up in Chanyeol's arms, lying on top of his chest, and he had done his utter best to get out of bed without waking him. He wanted to surprise Chanyeol with a nice breakfast, even though he sucked at any form of cooking. 

He was still proud of himself that he had found the courage to give Chanyeol head. His inexperience had probably been showing, but that didn't take away the fact that he had made Chanyeol come. He had made Chanyeol feel good, _so_ good that he had been yanked off his dick else he would have come inside of his mouth. He wondered how that would have been, to have Chanyeol's load inside of his mouth. Would he spit it out? Or swallow...?

Biting his lower lip, something else popped inside of his mind.

Chanyeol's knot.

When swollen to its maximum size, like when they had been fucking, it was quite... big– _huge_ , even. Well, maybe not _huge_ , but big enough to make him wonder what it would feel like to have it inside of him which made him wonder why Chanyeol hadn't pushed it inside of him during their first time. Wasn't that all an alpha wanted? To knot an omega?

He stiffened when he felt two arms sneak around his waist before he felt a weight lean against him. Smiling, he let go of the frying pan he was holding and turned around. He tiptoed so he could reach Chanyeol's lips and gave him a quick kiss. "Good morning."

The taller just hummed tiredly and looked down at Baekhyun with half lidded eyes. "Smells nice."

"Ah, thank you! I'm making–"

"I meant you," Chanyeol cut the smaller off, grinning softly, and bent down to kiss his nose as he saw him blush a pretty shade of pink. "But you're making breakfast?" he inquired as he let go of Baekhyun and stretched his body. 

"I am," the elder answered, staring at the other's toned chest, but quickly ripped his eyes off of him and turned back around to focus on what he was doing.

Chanyeol was still grinning widely as he leaned against the counter. He looked down at the frying pan and crossed his arms. "Remember when you almost burned down the kitchen when you were trying to cook?"

"That was _three_ years ago," Baekhyun huffed and pouted, making Chanyeol chuckle. "I've improved!" Apart from the food sizzling in the pan, it stayed quiet for a little while. He wondered if he should ask the question that had been on his mind before. Would now be a good time to ask Chanyeol? Would there _ever_ be a good time to ask about– "Chanyeol," He started, cutting off his own train of thought, and turned off the stove. "Why..." He gulped, feeling the other's curious eyes on him, and reduced his voice to a mere whisper. "When we had sex... why didn't you... knot me?"

Not expecting that question at all, Chanyeol kept silent until Baekhyun turned to him. "Because, well, it was your first time?" he answered, not sounding sure, and couldn't help but smile when Baekhyun gave him a look. "And I wasn't sure whether you would want me to knot you or not..." He pulled the elder flush against his body. "Why do you ask? Did you want me to knot you?"

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. "Did you want to knot me?"

Chanyeol grinned as he noticed Baekhyun avoided his question with another. "Of course," he answered honestly, rubbing the other's sides in a soothing manner. 

"But you didn't because you didn't want to do anything against my will?"

"Correct."

"What would you do if I told you I want it?"

Instead of answering immediately, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's face as he trapped him between his body and the counter. "Right here?" he asked, a playful undertone present in his voice, and smirked when he saw the other flush. 

"N-Not right here, you _tease_!" Baekhyun stuttered, but yelped when he suddenly got picked up and sat upon the counter, right next to the stove.

Starting to smell something sweeter than the food that was still hot in the pan, Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun's thighs. "You sure we can reach the bedroom, then?" He leaned in to press a wet kiss on the omega's lips. 

"What about breakfast...?"

"I wasn't hungry for that anyway."

  
  


Deep kisses, gentle touches, sweet moans...

It didn't take long for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to end up naked on the omega's bed, lost in each other. Baekhyun had not intended to immediately go for morning sex, he wanted to have a nice breakfast first instead, but of course his pheromones had betrayed him the moment Chanyeol had set foot in the kitchen. The alpha's own attractive, musky scent was just way too alluring for his senses, waking up his heat.

"I love you," Chanyeol whispered as he made his way down Baekhyun's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses and small love-bites behind. 

"I love you too," Baekhyun said, his voice hushed as well, and looked down at Chanyeol's bright face. He flushed and shivered when the other peppered his stomach with kisses, causing the butterflies inside his belly to go crazy.

He had expected Chanyeol to tease him, so when the taller almost immediately grabbed the base of his cock and took the head inside his mouth, he moaned loudly. With his hands fisted in the pillow underneath his head, his back lifted slightly off the bed as he basked in the feeling of Chanyeol's hot mouth around his shaft. "F- _Fuck_..." He whimpered, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the taller's lips stretch around his cock.

Chanyeol set a steady rhythm, sometimes letting Baekhyun's dick all the way in, causing him to moan throatily. He was able to taste the elder's pre-cum on his tongue and enjoyed the taste thoroughly.

Of course, he couldn't keep his hands to himself and sneakily put one of them between Baekhyun's ass cheeks, touching his wetness with his fingertips, causing his mouth to water. He felt Baekhyun's cock throb inside of his mouth as he teased his rim and couldn't help but grin inwardly. With a groan, he pulled off the smaller's leaking dick and kissed down his shaft. "Want me to prepare you for my cock?" he asked, feeling his own dick throb in between his legs as he thought about fucking Baekhyun again, but didn't expect the latter to nod. A wide grin made its way upon his face as he took in Baekhyun's desperate look. 

Without further ado, he gently grabbed the omega's thighs and pushed his legs back a bit so his pretty little hole came into view. " _God_ , you're so wet..." He licked his lips, eyeing the pinkish soaked rim like a treat, before he let himself go and dived in.

Baekhyun moaned lewdly, almost whorishly, when he felt Chanyeol's lips and tongue play with his hole, and subconsciously spread his legs wider, giving him better access. He looked down between his thighs, accidentally making eye contact with the younger. There was this dark look of love and lust in his eyes, like only an alpha could have, and it gave Baekhyun a weird, but definitely not unpleasant feeling. Besides, the look caused his hole to leak and twitch like crazy, and he knew Chanyeol could feel it, because there was a naughty twinkle inside of his eyes as well. 

"You love this so much," Chanyeol said, pointing out the obvious, making Baekhyun whimper. "Good thing I love it too..." He put two of his fingers inside of his mouth, wetting them quickly with his own saliva before he pressed them against the smaller's hungry entrance. Even though they entered Baekhyun's ass easily, he put them in slowly, carefully. 

"F-Feels so _good,_ " Baekhyun moaned, only being able to form half sentences, and knew Chanyeol was purposefully avoiding his sweet-spot as he prodded the area around it. It caused him to squirm, desperate for the euphoric feeling of something touching his prostate, but Chanyeol wasn't willing to give it to him. Even worse, Chanyeol started pulling out his fingers agonizingly slowly, pulling a needy whine from his throat. However, when Chanyeol replaced his fingers with his mouth again, all he could do was whimper.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. He was so turned on, lost in pure bliss, and so desperate to reach that point that would make him see stars. But Chanyeol wasn't having it. When he reached out to jerk himself off, Chanyeol almost immediately grabbed his wrist to stop him from doing so.

"Nah- _ah_ , not yet, baby boy," Chanyeol sternly said, using a nickname Baekhyun hadn't heard from him yet, and it caused him to shudder in a pleasant way. 

Moaning, Baekhyun anticipated Chanyeol's lips to touch his as the latter started kissing up his body again. He opened his mouth when Chanyeol had reached his face, and whimpered when he engaged them into a dirty, tongue-filled lip-lock. "I want it," he whispered into the kiss, feeling the younger smile against his lips.

"I haven't fully prepared you yet," Chanyeol said, grinning, and reached for the night stand to get the lube. He poured some on his fingers before he put his hand back in between Baekhyun's spread thighs. "You tell me when you're ready." With those words, he leaned back in to continue their make-out session while he pushed two of his fingers back inside the smaller's tight yet inviting heat. 

Baekhyun had a hard time kissing Chanyeol back as he felt the latter’s fingers move inside of him again. His lack of concentration caused the kiss to become even sloppier than it already was, but he didn't mind. The spit dripping from the corner of his mouth down his cheek only made him feel more obscene.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's ass hole relax around his digits, making the fingering go smoother. He could also feel Baekhyun's hands explore his body as he stretched him out, causing his own dick to throb wildly. He couldn't wait to be inside Baekhyun, couldn't wait to send him back to Cloud 9 with his cock, and definitely couldn't wait to make him completely and utterly all his.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait all too long.

"I-I'm ready," Baekhyun muttered after a while of basking in the feeling of Chanyeol's fingers filling him up. He whimpered when said fingers slipped out of his hole and, with half-lidded eyes, he watched Chanyeol lather his rock-hard cock with the shiny lube. He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck when the latter hovered over him again and braced himself when he felt the head of the other’s dick pressing against his entrance.

Chanyeol let out a drawn-out moan as he gently pushed his cock inside of Baekhyun's wet hole, hearing the latter moan with satisfaction as well. The tight, hot walls hugging his shaft felt like heaven. Once his knot was touching Baekhyun's rim, he stopped moving and took a few deep breaths. "You feel so good, it's taking my breath away," he said, chuckling softly, and looked down to see Baekhyun smile, which was just breathtaking. 

Feeling the butterflies inside of his stomach go crazy, Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol's rosy cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. "You can start moving."

Not long after those words had left the omega's mouth, Chanyeol started pulling his dick back out, making both of them moan hoarsely. The prominent sting Baekhyun had felt during their first time wasn't as present as it was then, and it definitely didn't last as long. The slow pace Chanyeol had set made him feel so good, he was gradually losing himself in pure pleasure.

He hadn't realized how close to coming he actually was, until Chanyeol had aimed his hips _just_ right, hitting his prostate dead-on. He moaned loudly, his voice going up an octave, and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was already tipping over the edge.

With glazed-over eyes, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun come undone and felt his ass hole clench around his shaft, making him groan deeply. "Fuck, baby…" He moaned, using the same nickname as before, once again making Baekhyun shiver in a pleasant way as he came down from his high. "You look so hot when you come..." Chanyeol didn't stop moving his hips and quickly noticed how the smaller's cock stayed hard, even though he had just come.

Baekhyun couldn't stop moaning, loving the feeling of Chanyeol's large cock hitting him in all the right places. Soon, however, he grew tired of the slow pace. His sensitive hole kept clenching desperately, wishing for Chanyeol to go harder. "M- _More_ ," He thus whined and whimpered when the taller pinned his hands above his head as he immediately picked up his pace.

Chanyeol leaned down to engage them in a hot make-out session which turned out very sloppy and filled with lusty moans. With his free hand, he held Baekhyun's thigh, feeling it quiver under his touch. His own cock was twitching and leaking like crazy inside of the smaller's little hole, mixing his pre-cum with his wetness. It was so slick, creating an obscene squelching sound, which was hard to hear over their moans and their skin slapping together, but it was one of the hottest sounds he had ever heard.

It was only their second time going all the way, but it already felt so natural as if they were meant to be together. Their minds were clouded with lust and they were high on each other's pheromones, _yes_ , but it was the fact that they were in-love that made it all feel even _better_.

When Chanyeol let go of his wrists, Baekhyun immediately wrapped them around his neck instead to hold him closer. Somewhere in the taller's deep groans he could hear he was getting close, or maybe it was the way his hips began stuttering that told him Chanyeol was about to come. "Y- _Yeollie_ ," He whimpered between moans and gasps, earing the other's attention. With Chanyeol's deep brown eyes staring down at him, his voice died on his tongue. For a moment, he forgot what he wanted to say – especially because the cock inside his ass constantly hitting his sweet-spot made it hard for him to think – and just stared back at Chanyeol with his mouth agape, letting out a string of wanton moans. 

Chanyeol was trembling, so close to the edge that he found it hard to keep his thrusts steady. He could feel the base of his cock starting to bulge, making him feel desperate to put all of his length inside of Baekhyun. " _Baek_ ," He grunted, his breath rasping in his throat, and felt the hunger inside of him grow. He wanted to lock with Baekhyun so badly.

" _Knot me_ ," the omega moaned, having found back his voice, as he felt his fucked-open, drenched ass hole clench each time the swollen part of Chanyeol's cock touched his entrance. "Y-Yeollie... _Please,_ " he added softly before his jaw went slack.

Chanyeol had decelerated his pace once again and slowly but surely started pushing his knot inside. Baekhyun could feel his rim stretching, but the alpha was distracting him with a very loving kiss that pulled his attention away from the sting. 

Chanyeol was doing his very best to keep control over himself to not let the alpha inside of him ram his knot in without thought. Since Baekhyun was the first omega he had ever been with, this was the first time he was about to knot someone. It was overwhelming, the feeling of Baekhyun's wet hole hugging the swell at the base of his cock so tightly, and he came right away once he was fully seated. The ecstatic feeling rumbled through his whole body causing him to let out strained moans as his body shook with intensity. 

Baekhyun moaned into the deep kiss as the feeling of not only Chanyeol filling him up with his semen, but also the feeling of his knot swelling inside of him sent him back to heaven, making him see stars as his second toe-curling orgasm washed over him. He felt Chanyeol being locked inside of him and let out a shaky breath as he slowly came down from Cloud 9. "I love you," he whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too," Chanyeol said as he pulled back and looked down at Baekhyun who had a lovely twinkle in his eyes, making him smile softly. He looked between their bodies, noticing the clear liquid resting on Baekhyun's abdomen and felt his smile growing. "You came from just my knot?"

A little embarrassed, Baekhyun nodded. "It feels really good," he admitted bashfully while basking in the feeling of Chanyeol still being inside of him.

The latter huffed a laugh and rubbed his nose against Baekhyun's before taking a deep breath. "You make me go delirious," he whispered. "Whenever I smell your pheromones, the alpha inside of me wants to wreck you completely."

"Maybe," Baekhyun began, blushing, "When I have a bit more experience, we can..." he trailed off, too embarrassed to say that he would want to have rough sex in the future, making Chanyeol chuckle wholeheartedly.

"We could experiment with positions," the taller said, smiling. "My favorite will always be missionary though, because then I can see your pretty face– _But_... we could also try doggy, or I could fuck you sideways, or you could ride me–" 

" _Oh my god_..." Baekhyun muttered, hiding his red face behind his hands in shame. However, the idea of trying out different sex positions with Chanyeol didn't turn him off, the total opposite even. The butterflies in his stomach came back, and he let Chanyeol pull his hands away from his face.

"Whenever you feel comfortable enough, we'll try out different things," Chanyeol said, placing Baekhyun's hands on his own face instead and nuzzled one of them. "To get to know what you like and don't like."

Nodding, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down to kiss him on the lips, being happy he had a heart of gold. He was lucky to have an alpha like Chanyeol who wasn't there to rush things, but who was there to love him right. And he made sure to return the love, because he loved Chanyeol. He loved Chanyeol _a lot_ ,and he couldn't wait to spend a lot more heats with him. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling back from their nth kiss, making the younger cock his head. "For being here with me... you know, for assisting me during my heat."

"Oh, baby, you do _not_ have to thank me for that!" Chanyeol said, using _that_ nickname again that made Baekhyun shiver pleasantly. "I'm your boyfriend after all, right? Plus, I _love_ making love to you. I love all the dirty things we've done, Hyunnie." He was grinning as he said all that while he felt his dick slowly shrink back to its flaccid size. "I love _you_ , Baekhyun. And you don't have to thank me for that."

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. "I know..." he muttered. “I'm just lucky to have you."

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Chanyeol quickly bent down to give the smaller a sweet kiss. "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one here to have such an adorable omega as my boyfriend," he whispered as he repositioned himself a little so he would be a bit more comfortable, seeing Baekhyun shudder visibly as his dick slightly moved inside of him. Chuckling softly, he brushed some strands of hair out of the other’s face and kissed his forehead. 

  
  


A while later, when Chanyeol's dick had completely softened, he pulled out slowly. Baekhyun winced, not only feeling Chanyeol's cock leave his body but his semen too. 

" _Damn_ …" The alpha groaned, his voice low as he watched his own thick cum seep out of Baekhyun's gaping hole which was still clenching, this time, around nothing but air. "I came a lot."

The omega blushed deeply and wanted to close his legs, but the fact that Chanyeol was staring deeply, almost seeming intrigued, also made him want to spread them more. It felt weird, slightly obscene, to have Chanyeol's semen leaking out of his ass, but he didn't dislike it. The opposite, even. 

"Let's get you cleaned up," Chanyeol said when he was finally able to rip his eyes off of Baekhyun's hole. He scooped the smaller up in his arms, making him gasp in surprise, and carried him to the bathroom. "I'm going to make us a nice warm bath."

Baekhyun more than liked the sound of that.

 

♥

 

They were just chilling on the couch in Baekhyun's living room, lying cuddled up on the couch together when they heard the front door open and close. It was Sunday night, quite late to be exact, and Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat upon hearing two voices coming from the hall because that could only mean one thing.

His parents were back.

"Shall we tell them?" Chanyeol asked, having his head on Baekhyun's lap and staring up at the elder who seemed a bit panicked. "Only if you're comfortable with it, of course."

Baekhyun nodded. "Okay," he said, his voice soft, and watched Chanyeol get up from his lying position before they both stood up. He didn't get any time to prepare himself, however, as his parents had already walked into the living room. He gulped. "Welcome back," he greeted, accepting his mother's hug.

"It's only been a weekend, but I missed you," Mrs. Byun said as she pulled back from his embrace, her hands resting on Baekhyun's shoulders. She looked behind her son and saw Chanyeol standing there, making her smile widen. "I already told your father that you would probably invite Chanyeol over to lessen the loneliness."

Said male chuckled. "Of course," he said as he put his arms around Baekhyun's shoulder once his mother had backed off a little. "Baek can't live without me." He grinned when the omega's parents laughed.

"Well, we're going to get some pizza. Do you guys want one too?" Baekhyun's father asked as he took off his wrist watch and put it in one of the cabinets near the living room door.

"I, eh– _We_ actually want to tell you something... before you do," Baekhyun quickly said before he could become too nervous to do so. When both his parents sent him a curious look, he swallowed thickly. Luckily he had Chanyeol's arms around his shoulder, giving him some courage. "We're dating."

"He's all mine now," Chanyeol whispered, more to himself than to anyone else in the room, and had a goofy grin displayed on his face.

Baekhyun's father blinked a couple of times, then frowned as the words dawned on him. "Weren't you already...?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows. 

Mrs. Byun let out a soft chuckle as she patted her husband's shoulder. "No, I believe they weren't..." she said, grinning. "But we saw it coming."

" _Definitely_ saw it coming," Mr. Byun added, also smiling by now. "Took you two long enough, though. And, to celebrate, we'll order your favorite pizza in the biggest size available!"

Baekhyun huffed a laugh and smiled widely. "Great idea," he said and watched his parents leave the living room with the biggest smiles on their faces. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when they were out of his sight and glanced up at Chanyeol. "All yours?" he asked, having heard what Chanyeol had said earlier.

"Yes," the younger answered, beaming, as his grin turned into a warm smile. "All mine to _kiss_." He pressed a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, making him giggle. "All mine to _touch_." He gently grabbed the smaller by the waist and pulled him flush against his body. "All mine to _love_." He stared into Baekhyun's deep brown eyes, seeing them twinkle with happiness. "You're _all mine_." He bent down to lock lips with the elder, but pulled back when something popped up inside of his head.

"And I'm _all yours_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this three-shot!^-^


End file.
